Mechagodzilla XII: Desert Siege
by CII
Summary: A monster is reported attacking the Southwestern US and Kiryuu is called to fight it. But what he fights may be more horrible than he has faced previously.
1. Warning!

A brief Warning on this story, this is where everything gets weird and a lot of things that happen with Kiryuu goes down hill. It has a lot of cursing and some sexual scenes. But I'm not gonna clean it up because it's good as it is. I want people to know just how twisted Erika is, and this is how.


	2. Utah Foundation of BioOrganic Research

**Utah Foundation of Bio-Organic Research Main Base**

Gordon Knight paced up and down his oak and steel office. He was impatient, waiting for the call from General Tom Levi Garrison about the meeting. It was today, but he was not told what time. He would not be told what time until the general called him. Secrecy, this was getting ridiculous. Gordon's hands trembled with anxiousness. He waited for the call, but he also waited for his top computer programmer and engineer William Penter. Will was going to bring his latest invention, the holographic projector to test out the long range wireless connection. He wanted to make sure Mechagodzilla could operate it, even from inside such a secret place as this base. Gordon heard that they were actually going to be blind folded when he, Will, and Katsura go to the base. But he had Mechagodzilla, and no matter how secret this base was, the bio-mech could always track them. Gordon's head turned slightly as he heard a rap on his door.

"Come in!" he cried.

He saw a head poke through the door. It was Will. The frosted hair colored computer programmer pushed the door open, wheeling in his projector on a dolly. Will backed up for a moment, rolling the dolly a round towards Gordon.

"Is it hooked up?" Gordon asked.

"Ready to be plugged in, Gordon," replied Will.

Will leaned over, flipping a metal plate on the floor up. He plugged in his projector. He got up, running the program through his laptop into the projector. Watching with a smile on his face, the projector came to life. A ghostly image appeared before them. The image was 7 feet tall and it was somewhat reptilian. Silvery armored plates covered the image of the reptilian creature, but the face was bare. The face was cool and calm, almost draconic in nature. Two golden eyes regarded Gordon with a cool greeting. The top of the armored reptile was a mane of slivery dreadlocks. The image's armored tail patted the ground.

"Kiryuu," said Gordon.

"I am here, Gordon," the image replied. Though, the mouth worked in sync with the voice—the voice itself originated from the laptop speakers. Gordon smiled, feeling a bit calmer now that he was hearing the rich, powerful, deep-throated voice of Kiryuu Mechagodzilla. Though the voice was sampled from his own, it seemed to take on a whole different tone coming from Kiryuu. Not even Gordon's voice sounded that powerful. Still, right now, it was the most comforting sound he heard all day.

"I'm glad you are!" Gordon smiled. "I see the wireless connection is working well."

"Even through all this interference inside this building," said Will. "The connection is holding up."

"There may be more interference at the base," informed Kiryuu.

"I told General Garrison that you're coming," said Gordon. "Though, he did object, I told him that if he didn't let you sit in on the meeting, we'd pack up and go back to Japan!"

"And he bought that?" asked Will.

"Apparently, he's desperate," Gordon chuckled. "Or he wouldn't have agreed. So, he's lowered some of the defenses, but Kiryuu has to monitor anything going in or out. That's the deal."

"I am willing to function as a firewall, Gordon," Kiryuu said. "As long as I know what is about to be installed inside of me."

"You will, I've made sure of that," he said. "Especially since you've been a good boy and kept your nosy CPU out of government files."

Kiryuu took on a prouder position, folding his arms behind his back. He only cared about making Gordon proud of him. The CEO of the Foundation was a very hard person to please. Though, when he was pleased, it was all the worth while of doing so. Still, Kiryuu could not help but to notice how disturbed Gordon was. He was not in the best of moods. It was best not to press him about it.

"Is Katsura here yet?" Gordon asked.

"She is coming down the hall as we speak, Gordon," Kiryuu replied.

"Good," he said.

"What's this about us being blind folded when we get into the limousine?" asked Will.

"Wait until Katsura comes in," said Gordon. His head turned just as he heard another rap on the door. "Come in, Katsura."

Dr. Katsura Yugami, one of the head bio-syntech researchers and biochemists on the project Mechagodzilla, stepped through the door. She huffed a breath, grabbing the wall to steady herself. She was late.

"Ran down the hallway, huh?" Gordon sighed. "You're almost late, Katsura."

"Traffic in Salt Lake is awful," she grunted.

"You could have left an hour earlier," he said.

"Please," Katsura snorted. "I had paper work to file first before the meeting."

"We are all in a knot today," sniffed Will.

"It's the stupid meeting," said Gordon.

"And about the blind folding?" Will asked, waiting for his question to be answered.

Gordon walked behind his desk and sat down. Will, Katsura, and Kiryuu followed his movements, curiosity was on their faces. He folded his hand on the top of his smooth desk and sighed.

"It's for security measures," said Gordon. "That weapon is so top secret that they don't want to even reveal where it's being held or where we are going to meet to talk about it. So, we're to be blindfolded while we're in the limo to the base. They'll unblindfold us when we get to the base. But, I have an alibi." His eyes turned to Kiryuu. "You my dear robotic hacker-wiz. You're going to monitor our trip as we go through Katsura. They can't detect your link with her."

"If she can't see, then I won't be able to either," Kiryuu informed. "I see through her eyes."

"That's just it," Gordon continued. "You're going to monitor the trip with the satellites and report back to Katsura."

"I see," Kiryuu said. "So, I shall be your spy?"

"Precisely, Kiryuu!" Gordon smiled. "Will programmed no fool when he programmed you."

"Thank you, Gordon," Kiryuu replied.

"I did my best, Gordon," said Will.

"That you did," Gordon agreed. He looked back towards Katsura and Kiryuu. "We are to wait for them outside this building. They won't even come in."

"This whole thing smells of rotten fish, Gordon," snorted Will.

"Though fish is not our concern, Gordon," began Kiryuu. "I do agree with Will's analogy."

Will went to the window, watching for the limo to drive up. Gordon stared down at the phone, waiting for that call.

"So, we're to stay here until they call?" Katsura asked.

"That's it," Gordon sighed. He crossed his arms in frustration.

Kiryuu took his seat on a chair, folding his metallic claws into his lap, his head was lowered. Katsura reached out to him, giving him a pat on his back. He glanced back at her, a small smile appeared on his bio-mechanical lips. Katsura smiled back and looked at Gordon.

"When are they going to call?" Will asked.

"Soon, I hope," he said. "Or I'm calling this ass pitted thing off."

The phone finally rang. Katsura, Kiryuu, Will, and Gordon jumped up staring down at the phone. Gordon snatched the receiver up and held it to his ear.

"Dory?" he asked. "Okay…good, send them through."

The other three listened in closely to Gordon as he began to talk.

"General Garrison," said Gordon. "Yes, we're all here. Yes, he's here too. Are you ready to receive us? Go outside to the main entrance? Okay, we will. Thank you, general. Good-bye."

"That's it?" asked Will.

"Come on team," sighed Gordon. "

Will, unhook the projector and roll it on down. The limo will be here in five minutes."

"Okay, Kiryuu," said Will. "I'll have to unhook you."

Kiryuu turned back to Katsura.

"I'll see you at the base," he said.

"I know," she replied. Katsura watched as the image of Mechagodzilla disappeared when Will turned off the projector. Gordon opened the door for Will as he rolled the dolly out of the office, followed by Katsura. All three of them went down the hall to the elevator. Gordon's secretary Dory greeted them as they passed her desk.

"Hold all calls and meetings until I return, Dory," said Gordon.

"Yes, Mr. Knight," Dory replied.

Once they were beyond Dory's hearing range, Katsura spoke up.

"Kiryuu said that he has looked further into the files that he managed to gather about Dr. Who," she began.

"Anything important, or is it more code words?" asked Gordon.

"No, an actual test site this time, Gordon," she said. "Kiryuu said that there was a radio static disturbance on one of the uninhabited islands of Hawaii—the smaller ones. He said that Hubbell accidentally got a picture of it as it was turning around for a shot of Alpha Centari. Kiryuu's got pictures…"

"Pictures?" Gordon stopped, stunned. "Of what?"

"It's a radio sonigraph of a funnel," Katsura continued.

Will glanced back at them, noticing that they had stopped.

"It was emitting high frequency radio waves," Katsura continued. "The same as a black hole would. But Kiryuu can't come to a conclusion that—that's what it is. He won't come to that conclusion…"

"The conclusion that this weapon's some kind of black hole?" Gordon asked. "I wouldn't either. It's too superficial to be something as fantastic as that. May be some new aged proton gun America's cooking up."

"Black hole?" asked Will. He turned his head away from the group. There was something strangely familiar about it. A weapon that could create a black hole, he heard that somewhere before.

"Will?" asked Katsura. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

"You hiding something?" asked Gordon. "Out with it!"

"No," he said. "It's nothing, really. It was a stupid idea."

Gordon sighed. He could not worry about stupid ideas right now. All three of the piled into the elevator and he glanced back at Katsura.

"Something like that would have been hidden from the public," said Gordon. "How did Kiryuu get a hold of it without hacking? Or did he hack?"

"He swears he didn't," said Katsura. "He says the picture was on NASA's site, but they altered it to make it look like a black hole in space. They accidentally put it up on their site for free viewing. They didn't do a good job. Kiryuu said he could see the palm trees and he matched that with the reports from some of the fishermen boats out on the coast who saw a bright flash for a moment. They said their radios went dead, but the equipment did not. So, it wasn't a nuke. Kiryuu does suspect that it is possible that they are releasing fragments of information to fool hackers and spies though."

"He's hacking without hacking," Gordon chuckled.

"He's using the information he found openly to come to this conclusion that it's the weapon," said Katsura.

Gordon felt the elevator began to move as he pressed for the lobby. He crossed his arms. More and more he began to not like this idea of the weapon being installed in Kiryuu. It was a good idea when he first heard about it, but then, he grew to despise it. His mind decided to turn to other things.

"Does Kiryuu know about the monster?" he asked.

"Aside from the attack reports he's been downloading from various local news sites," Katsura said. "Nothing else. The monster stays underground. Kiryuu says that the government is suppressing information, though. Whenever a report gets close to unlocking the monster's identity, there's a gap in the news feed. They want no one to know about the monster. In fact, the release that it is a monster is very recent. Mostly because a camera caught a silhouette of the monster."

"Government conspiracies," Gordon snorted. "Damnit it to hell! I hope they reveal everything to us once we're at the meeting. Kiryuu can't function right unless he knows what he's going up against. We wouldn't be able to run simulations without it!"

"I'm sure they'll tell us, Gordon," said Will.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the steel doors opened. Will rolled the dolly out, walking out into the lobby. Gordon and Katsura followed close behind him as they walked out the main entrance of the Utah Foundation Headquarters. The sky was cloudy and defused the sunlight with a gray haze. Gordon took in another breath, looking at Katsura and Will. This was a dreary day, he just hoped that it would get better. The black, sleek-looking limo was already there, waiting for them. One of the men, an agent dressed in a black suit had the door open for them. The three stopped for a moment. Will pulled the dolly around and lifted the projector up, leaning it against his chest. Katsura helped out, grabbing Will's laptop from the dolly.

"Excuse me sirs and ma'am," began the agent. He got out three black bandanas. "But this is for security."

"Right," sighed Gordon. "Blindfolds."

He turned around, his back facing the agent as he began to put the blindfold on Gordon's eyes. He guided Gordon head first into the limo. Then, Katsura was next. The agent pulled her hair back, tying the blindfold to her eyes. He turned slightly, noticing the black connection port at the base of her head. He reached up to touch the port with his fingers.

"What's this?" the agent asked.

"That's…a…" Katsura swallowed. She did not want this man to touch that spot, let alone know its purpose. "A…mole…"

"Strange looking mole," he said as he tied the blindfold tightly. He smoothed back her tea colored, long hair.

"That's what my doctor said too," she said. "But it's not causing any problems. It's just a conversation piece."

The agent shrugged and guided her down into the limo. Katsura tucked the laptop into her arms and took in a breath. She could not see anything out of the blindfold, but she could see her feet through the cracks.

"Is this the projector?" the agent asked Will.

"Yes," Will said as he turned around so the agent could put his blindfold on. "And Katsura has my laptop."

"The general wants to know if the connection is truly safe," he said.

"It is," said Will. "Mechagodzilla will make sure no one is monitoring him from out base."

As soon as the blindfold was on, Will was also guided down. The agent hopped into the limo, sitting opposite of the three passengers.

"You better hope so, Mr. Penter," said the agent. "All three of you better hope so."

"Great, we're being threatened," sighed Gordon.

"It's all for security," said the agent. He closed the door and tapped on the glass that separated him from the driver. The three felt the car moving. He turned back to his passengers and smiled. "Now just sit back and enjoy the ride."

_Katsura,_ Kiryuu began inside of Katsura's mind. _Don't be alarmed._

I hear you, she said.

_I've tapped into the satellites_, he announced. _Relax for a moment. I am sending you a visual feed from what I am viewing from the satellites. You'll see the top of your limo, to be exact._

You're wonderful, she projected. Katsura tried to keep a straight face, making sure that the agent did not know she was communicating with Kiryuu.

_Just keep quiet during the trip,_ Katsura, Kiryuu said. _Don't making any hints to the port. He already knows it's there._

I made him think it's a mole, she told him.

_It's best that the US army never knows,_ he said. _For our sakes. I don't want to be separated from you. Transmitting feed…_

It was an incredible sight. She saw the image of the limo and the Utah Foundation building being projected on the back of her eyelids. The limo was turning, exiting the city. Of course the base would be outside the city. She wondered if they would be nearing an airfield to be transported by plane. Kiryuu kept track of the trip. Several times, the limo went into tunnels underground. Obviously this was to throw off anyone who was tracking them—but Kiryuu had access to Foundation satellites. He switched the cameras to sonar, keeping track of the vehicle while it was traveling underground. He wanted to make sure that they were not out of his sight during this trip. Kiryuu wished that he could physically follow them, just incase something might happen to them. He cursed his restraints. Katsura kept her eyes closed so that she could view what Kiryuu was viewing. She leaned her head against the window, taking in a deep breath.

_This area is not listed on any known maps, Katsura, _Kiryuu informed.

_Where are we?_ Katsura asked.

_Nevada_, Kiryuu replied. _And oddly enough, near Groom Lake…_

Area 51?

Precisely, Katsura, Kiryuu nodded virtually.

_Figures…_

A beg your pardon?

Kiryuu, Area 51 is the United State's most secret base, she said.

_Then, how do you know of its existence?_

Because Area 51 was the site where they said they took that alien craft into back in 1947, she replied. _Which of course exposed Area 51, but not its location, or rather what goes on there. So, though we know where it is, they just don't want us to know what goes on inside. Hence the blindfolds._

I understand, Katsura, he said. _Would you like for me to keep monitoring?_

Yes, she said.

_Compliance, Katsura,_ Kiryuu replied.

Gordon felt the car come to a stop and he heard the soft clack of the doors as they opened up.

"We're here," said the agent.

"Where's here?" asked Gordon.

"You'll know that soon enough," said the agent. "These two Airmen will lead you into the hangar."

_You are entering a hangar marked Hangar 7, _Kiryuu informed. _The hangar is empty, but there is an elevator shaft that leads down to several sublevels. It is much larger than our hangar at our base. I do see some people congregating in a sublevel—about 3 levels down below you._

She held onto Will's laptop as she got out of the limo. Will and Gordon followed as well, being led by the Airmen. Will still held on to the projector, but he was struggling with it. He did not want them to take it away from him, though. Katsura staggered forwards, pulling on Gordon's blazer.

"Katsura?" he asked.

"Miss?" one of the Airmen asked.

"Gordon," she whispered. "We're in Area 51."

Gordon knew that she was trying to keep her voice down when she told him that. He had to respond though.

"Katsura, did you trip over something?" he asked, pretending to not hear her.

"No, I'm fine," she replied. The Airmen helped both of them up.

"You have to be careful," they heard a different Airmen say. "You're still blindfolded."

"About that," began Gordon. "When are we not going to be blindfolded?"

"When we reach the elevator," said the other Airman.

"Jesus Christ," Gordon snorted.

Will held onto his projector.

"Do you need me to help you carry that, sir?" one of the Airmen asked.

"No, I'm fine," he said. "Just lead me to the elevator."

Once they were lead into the elevator, their blindfolds were removed. Katsura smiled when she saw the faces of Will and Gordon and took comfort that they were alright. They all had remained silent during the trip, Katsura only speaking to Kiryuu. They felt the elevator go down into the sub levels below.

"Where are we?" Will asked.

"Area 51, Groom Lake Nevada," said one of the Airmen.

"Area 51, huh?" asked Gordon. "Is this monster an alien?"

"You have higher clearance than we do, sir," said the other Airman.

"Great," sighed Katsura.

_I too am at a loss,_ Kiryuu sighed, picking up on Katsura's emotions.

The elevator slowly crept to a stop and the doors open. The Airmen lead their guests out into a large concrete corridor. Katsura glanced around, smelling the stale air inside the corridor. It was well lit, though, and there were several Airforce personnel scurrying about the place. Will glanced around, trying to keep a hold on his projector, glancing back at Katsura.

"How's my laptop?" he asked.

"I didn't drop it when I stumbled," she said. "It wasn't hurt."

"Well, that thing can take a bit of a beating," Will began. "But it's good to be careful."

"You can put your projector on this dolly, Mr. Penter," said the Airman. He rolled the dolly over to him and Will accepted the offer. He rested the projector on the dolly, getting the cords ready to be hooked up.

"Do we need to hook up the laptop too?" asked Katsura.

"Set it in this lower level of the dolly," said Will. "I'll wire it up."

Katsura knelt down, placing the laptop on the lower level and Will began to hook the projector to it. He leaned up from his work and sighed.

"Well, all's we need now is an extension cord and an outlet," he said. "Then Kiryuu will be ready to join us."

The outlet is in the meeting room, sir," advised the Airmen. "Please—this way."

The two Airmen lead the three down the corridor. Will pushed the dolly forwards, following the others down the corridor. Personnel pushed their way through. There was a sense of urgency in the corridor. Katsura halted for a moment, grabbing hold of the dolly. She helped Will guide it down the corridor, but Gordon Knight remained up front. They stopped at a door near the end of the corridor.

"Wait here," said one of the Airmen.

They disappeared behind a steel door. Katsura leaned against the wall and folded her arms. Gordon snorted and grumbled to himself. More and more, he did not like this meeting. Gordon sighed, staring off into space. Will glanced down at the projector, hoping that he could set it up before the general got there. It was possible that the general was already there. Katsura's head glanced up when she heard a broad laugh echo from the other side of the corridor. Her eyes spied a rather tall looking, gaunt man walking across the hall with a broad smile on his face. He looked Japanese, but his skin was darker than most Japanese and his hair was curly. His lips were also fuller as well. The tall man stopped for a moment when his dark, almond shaped eyes came upon Will.

"Billy?" he asked. "Billy Penter?"

Will turned his head to the stranger, his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Q-stick?" he asked. "Q Terezawa! What's up?"

"Hey, man!" the man called Q held out his hand in greeting. "It's been a long time since I've seen you!"

Will took Q's hand, shaking it with eagerness.

"Same here!" cried Will. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here about the special weapon," Q replied. "I'm the project head."

"Really," said Will. "That's fantastic."

Gordon stepped up, walking over to Will.

"Will, who's this?" he asked.

"Oh!" cried Will. "Gordon Knight, meet my old college roomy, and well—next door neighbor since we were like 5—Dr. Q Terezawa, quantum physicist. He and I really go way back."

"I can tell," said Gordon. "What's you're real name?"

"Q Terezawa," replied Q. "I know. It's the letter Q—that's it. My mamma is weird about names."

"Terezawa," began Katsura. "That's a Japanese last name."

Q turned around, smiling at Katsura.

"Sure is, sweetie," he said, winking at her. "My mother's black, my father's Japanese."

Katsura felt a slight growl echo in her mind. She shrugged it off, blinking her eyes.

"And who might you be?" Q asked.

"I am Dr. Katsura Yugami," she replied harshly. "Utah Foundation bio-syntech specialist."

"Ah," he said. He turned to Gordon. "And you're the guy who created Mechagodzilla, huh?" He turned back to Will. "And I really did hear a lot about its AI system, Will. Incredible, man! I can't wait till you're baby and my baby get together and make sweet music with each other."

"Your baby?" Will asked.

"The weapon was my design," Q said. "So, you can only guess what it really is. I'll not give any hints. But I think Will knows exactly what it is now."

Will stood back, his eyes wide. He knew what the weapon was alright. He should had guessed it when he saw the name of the folder—Dr. Who. Q was a huge Dr. Who fan. And Q was studied quantum physics.

"You didn't," he said.

"I did," Q nodded.

"You built it?!" Will gasped.

"Built what?" asked Gordon.

Will could not reply to him, he was in shock.

"We talked about it in high school," said Will. "You said that it could be done."

"But you disagreed with me," Q laughed. "Guess I showed you, huh? Now it will be installed inside your Mechagodzilla unit. Isn't this a small world?"

"Smaller than I thought," Will sighed. "I thought it was some sorta sci-fi fluke you made up. You were so into stuff like Dr. Who. I should have know it was you who named the file!"

"You found Dr. Who?" Q asked. "How the hell did you find it?"

"Don't tell General Garrison, but Kiryuu did," replied Will.

"Kiryuu?" Q was confused.

"Mechagodzilla," Will corrected.

"I heard it was a hacker!" Q laughed.

"Actually, Kiryuu's a he," Will corrected.

"You gave it a gender?"

"Well, when you hear him—which you will in a few," began Will. "He has a very powerful, masculine voice. So, we refer to him as a he."

"Okay," Q nodded. "I guess calling him 'it' is a little demeaning to him, then."

"Yeah," Will grinned.

"Okay," began Gordon. "What is this weapon, Will."

"To put it simply," began Will. "Kiryuu did hit it on the nail when he discovered the file. Although, he did not look in the file, Q. Gordon, it's a black hole gun."

"Oh, Christ," breathed Gordon.

"Dimension Tide Cannon," Q smiled. "But I'll not say anything other than that. You know, classified mess and crap."

"That was its name even before he started building it," said Will.

"Will came up with it, to be exact," said Q. "The name, I mean."

Will turned back to Q: "But you built the DT. I'm—ecstatic."

"And my invention with your fancy AI will make beautiful music," said Q. "But don't tell the general I let you in on it before the meeting."

"I had a feeling it was the Dimension Tide before we got here," said Will. "But I really didn't want to say anything about it before I saw you walk up."

"You're as bad as Kiryuu!" cried Gordon. "Keeping that sort of information from me!"

"I really wasn't sure, Gordon," said Will. "I didn't want to sound like a smart-assed know-it-all and then it not be the DT. But now that it is…"

"But, you're always the smart-assed know-it-all," Q chuckled. "I guess this means Kiryuu is too, since you built his operating systems."

"You don't know how much," Gordon rolled his eyes.

"I suppose we can't ask about it then," began Katsura.

"Sorry," Q sighed. "As much as I would love to tell you about DT. Until the general arrives, I can't. But, I think we can go in now."

"Good," said Will. "I need to hook up Kiryuu's holoprojector so that Kiryuu can join us."

"I heard about that," said Q. "But why do you need the AI's avatar in here to discuss the DT installation?"

"Because it's his body we're installing it into," replied Katsura. "He has a right to know what's about to be done."

"You treat him like he's a real person," Q began. "What's up with that?"

"He is a real person," said Gordon. "And if you're going to be working with us, you'll have to treat him like one too."

Will smiled, astonished that Gordon referred to Kiryuu as a 'real person'.

"Okay," said Q. "I understand. What ever floats the computer's boat. Just as long as he does what he does—I'll treat him like he was my brother."

He opened the door and walked in side. Q set his stuff down, watching the others follow him. Will went to the wall and plugged in the projector. He turned on his laptop and began to run the program.

"So, how's ole Kiryuu suppose to join us?" asked Q. "Since he's at the your base."

"Wireless connection," said Will. He nodded to Katsura. She walked over to him and pulled out a cord from the laptop. Q was staring with wonder for a moment just as she inserted the cord at the base of her head.

"What the hell?" asked Q.

"It's a better connection," said Katsura. "He can project himself now."

Will turned on the projector and Kiryuu's image appeared before them. Q's eyes widened even more when he beheld the bio-mecha's avatar. Kiryuu turned to Q Terezawa and a small smile appeared on his face. Q stood there, as still as he could be just as he saw Mechagodzilla's holographic avatar walk over towards him.

"I am Kiryuu Mechagodzilla," Kiryuu said.

"No kidding…" Q breathed. "I'm—I'm—really stunned right now…"

"That is the creator of the weapon, Dr. Q Terezawa," said Will.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Dr. Terezawa," Kiryuu said. "I would shake your hand, but I am at this moment a hologram. My true form is at the Utah Foundation Alpha Base. You are viewing me through a real time connection and a holographic projector."

"Sure…" Q said. He could not believe the incredible voice he was hearing. When Will said that Kiryuu was like a real person, he was not kidding. There was nothing computerized about that voice. And the hologram was fairly believable too. Katsura disconnected the cord from her head.

"The connection is stable," she said.

"Thank you, Katsura," Kiryuu said to her.

"It's great to see your face again, Kiryuu," she said.

"It's comforting to hear you say that, Katsura," Kiryuu rumbled deeply.

Q stared at the two, completely confused. He was not sure as to what he saw when she pulled the cord from her neck. Kiryuu took his seat beside Gordon. Katsura followed him, sitting beside him.

_A hologram that could sit down?_ Q asked himself. He shook his head and sat at the opposite side of the table. His eyes came to Will.

"Did you create that projector?" he asked.

"One of my latest inventions," Will smiled.

"Damn, man!" Q cried. "First you create him…" Q pointed to Kiryuu. "Then you created that!" He pointed towards the projector. "I'm impressed, Billy!"

"Billy?" Kiryuu asked.

"My old nickname," said Will. "But I don't go by that anymore, Q."

"I suppose that Q is your nickname as well, Dr. Terezawa," Kiryuu interpreted.

"Nope," Q shook his head. "And it's easy to spell too. The letter 'Q'. That's my name—my legal name. Again, my mamma, I love her. She's just got a weird way of naming things, like her kids. But my nickname is Q-stick. You know…like pool—Q-stick—pool…"

"I understand the relationship to the billiard game, Dr. Terezawa," Kiryuu said. "I have ran many pool game simulations, and there for, I am fairly knowledgeable of what the game is."

"You play pool?" Q asked.

"Yes," Kiryuu replied.

"You play Poker?"

"I played a few games of Poker, Craps, Black Jack, Roulette, and other forms of Vegas styled games," Kiryuu informed.

"He gambles?" Q asked, glancing back at Will.

"Well, he doesn't gamble with real money," Will said. "But he knows how to play those types of games. And he does it very well, in fact."

Q's mouth curled up in a broad smile. Will knew exactly what that smile meant.

"Don't even think about it!" Will cried. "Kiryuu is not a computer you could use to cheat a game with!"

"You saying that I'd use your most powerful computer for my gambling benefits?" Q asked, shocked.

"I'm saying I know you, Q!" Will cried.

"Enough, you two," grunted Gordon. "Dr. Terezawa, when's the general coming?"

"In a few minutes," Q replied. "He should be coming down the hall now."

Katsura got up to glanced out the window, her eyes narrowed.

"I see them coming," she said. "He's bringing a few other officers with him."

"Colonel Johnson," began Q. "Major Wilson, and Lt. Colonel Reynolds."

"Great," sighed Gordon. "More army folk."

"Airforce," corrected Kiryuu. "These men are with the Airforce."

Katsura stepped out of the way, sitting down beside Kiryuu just as the four Airforce officers came through the door. General Garrison was a husky man. His hair was graying and he bore a slim mustache on his weathered face. His amber eyes turned towards Gordon Knight and smiled.

"Mr. Gordon Knight, I presume," he began.

"General Levi Garrison," began Gordon. "At last I can put a face to the mystery voice on the phone."

"Sorry about secrecy, but rules are rules," Garrison sniffed. "I take it you all have made yourself at home?"

"You didn't even bother to bring doughnuts or coffee into this meeting room?" asked Gordon. "You call this hospitality?"

"It will be a short meeting," Garrison began. His eyes fell to the others. "Mr. William Penter, the computer specialist who designed the AI system for the Mechagodzilla unit, Dr. Katsura Yugami, the bio-chemist who lead the creation of the cloning of Godzilla cells to create the bio-syntech muscle system…" His eyes finally fell upon Kiryuu's holographic avatar. "And the unit's AI, itself. Or rather, a holographic projection of the unit's AI."

Kiryuu's eyebrow cocked up. _It?_

Keep your cool, Kiryuu, Katsura picked up on his thoughts.

_I always do,_ Kiryuu informed her.

"Uh, General Garrison," began Will. "The AI is called Kiryuu."

"Which means…" Garrison asked, uninterested.

"Machine dragon," began Kiryuu. "In Japanese."

"Did I say you could talk, computer?" Garrison snapped.

Kiryuu's eyes widened for a moment. Then, his head lowered. He could hear Gordon growl in the background.

"I still don't understand why the AI has to be here," the general continued. "Usually when we want to install something in our computers at the base, we don't ask it if it wants the program or not. It shouldn't be a matter for the AI to decide."

"Kiryuu is not your normal AI," Katsura began. "He has a right to be hear and at least voice his opinion."

"Besides this shouldn't be a discussion," began said Will. "You already signed our death certificate when we got here. This meeting is to inform us about the weapon. And in order for Kiryuu to function properly, he must hear it from you what this weapon is."

"Death certificate," General Garrison snickered. "Nice play on words, Mr. Penter. I do know that you and Dr. Terezawa were close. So it's no doubt that you—yourself—have figured out the weapon and what it does."

"I have," said Will. "Because it was his dream to create a machine that could harness the power of a black hole. It's been that way since he was a high school kid."

"So, you know about the Dimension Tide?" he asked.

"Because I named it," Will replied.

"Oh, so you're the one who named it Dimension Tide," the general chuckled. "I see. But for the rest of you—Dr. Terezawa will fill in the details."

Q Terezawa got up and walked over to the head of the meeting table. The general and his assistant officers followed his movements as Q went to a screen on the far wall. He began to tap on the computer, calling up a few movies. The screen came to life as the movies began to play. An image of a broad lens attached to a silver cylinder and a hydraulic engine. It looked like a cannon, but at the same time, it looked like a giant searchlight, laser cannon. Will's mouth dropped. He remembered sketches Q made of the Dimension Tide back when they were in high school—and it looked exactly like that. Seeing the Dimension Tide completed gave him a feeling of nostalgia. Though, he thought about what if the DT was real, what would it do? What would be the damage? Will did not exactly want to know what the damage was. Creating a black hole on a planet, a wild idea came to reality, but was it worth to prove that it could be done? Will swallowed.

"Okay, people," began Q. "I'll keep this simple. The Dimension Tide is a black hole gun. Without going through all the boring details on how it was created. I want you to just watch this video."

Everyone turned towards the screen as Q played the video file. The Dimension Tide flashed, gathering light around it and focusing it into the lens.

"And over here is an old run down building," Q said. "And this is the DT. And see the DT make that building…" The DT fired, shooting a spiraling, swirling dark mass at the building. As the swirling mass came close to the building, trees, dust, and debris was sucked into its center. Then, the swirling mass impacted on the building. Just like that, the building itself imploded, sucking itself and the rest of the trees and dust into a disappearing center. The black mass was gone. The scene that was left was barren. A huge crater formed below where the building stood. At the center of the crater was a mound of dust that gradually grew to a fine point. The air itself was distorted around the area of the crater, but then that distortion disappeared. Q continued: "Disappear."

The room was silent. Kiryuu's eyes were wide at the scene that he saw. Mechagodzilla could not bring himself to words. Q stood there with a proud smile, looking suggestively at Will. Will's own mouth was wide open like a fish out of water, his eyes bulging. Katsura swallowed. Gordon was just in aghast, his brow was up as far as it could go and his eyes were wide as well.

"What do you guys think?" Q asked. "So, do we get to install it?"

Gordon finally brought himself out of his stupor, rising slowly from his chair.

"What the hell was that?" Gordon asked.

"Gordon," Kiryuu began.

"The Dimension Tide," Q replied.

"No, what the hell was that thing it shot?!" Gordon roared.

"Gordon…" Kiryuu began, looking at Gordon. "Gordon…"

"Shut-up, tin can!" Gordon barked. Kiryuu fell silent after that.

"A quantum singularity, miniature one," he said. "A black hole."

"You want to put that inside Mechagodzilla?" Gordon asked, staring harshly at Q.

"Is there a problem?" asked General Garrison.

"Yes, there's a problem!" Gordon roared. "You're wanting my team to install a cannon that can shoot a black hole into Kiryuu's body?! Are you all insane?!"

"The Dimension Tide is a reasonable weapon," said Q. "You saw it fire."

"You proved that you could build it, Q," said Will. "But the DT isn't a reasonable weapon. The same reason why nukes are a bad idea too."

"Oh, and that little stunt your tinker toy pulled a year and a half ago doesn't fit in the criteria of nukes and Dimension Tides," snorted General Garrison. "Your computer has an AI, an AI who should be lobotomized to receiving 'yes' orders only! It wanting its own opinion is what cost thousands of lives in Tokyo to be lost and billions of dollars of damage to the city!"

Gordon, Will, and Katsura knew that he was right about that. Often, Gordon question whether or not giving Mechagodzilla an AI was the best thing. Only recently has he gone back on that thought.

"But things are different, we are careful with Kiryuu now," said Katsura.

"And what makes you think we can't be careful with the DT?" asked the general.

Will looked a way. There was no reasonable answer to that question. He glanced down at Kiryuu and he knew why there was not. Kiryuu, though, for now he seemed tamed—Kiryuu was still a wild being longing for his freedom. The AI and the bio-syntech were at one with each other, creating the perfect killing machine. The only reason why they had control over it was because Kiryuu was letting them. Otherwise, Kiryuu could easily go rogue again like he did before. Kiryuu trusted his partners and he felt a kinship with them. He wanted to help them protect Earth. Will knew that Kiryuu himself had no other uses for Earth's humans and in a way, Mechagodzilla was using them to get what he wanted. Kiryuu was a sinister being, a brilliant and startling creature of power and intelligence. There was almost nothing that he could not do or understand now. But still, adding this wild card to Kiryuu's power. In a way, Will still did not fully trusted Mechagodzilla and this weapon would be a problem for them. Though, he wanted to hear it from Kiryuu, himself. He wanted to hear Kiryuu say 'no' to this new weapon. Will would be reassured if he heard that from the AI. Kiryuu rose from his seat, his bio-synthetic eyes narrowed into slits. The glistening amber matched with General Garrison's own eyes and they both stared at each other. Kiryuu's expression became cool and calculating as his eyes relaxed.

"I have a question," Kiryuu began. "I hope you don't mind if I ask, General Garrison."

"He's asking a question?" the general snorted.

"In order for me to function to your standards, General," began Kiryuu. "I must intake all knowledge that I can have access to. So, therefore, I would like Dr. Terezawa to answer my question."

"Sure, Kiryuu," began Q. "What's your question?"

"First," began Mechagodzilla. "I would like to commend you, Dr. Terezawa, for your achievement. And I shall record this event for my logs. I would love to have access to some of your old notes for further study and perhaps you and I can exchange notes for I too had some theories on Relativity."

"What's your question, Mechagodzilla?" sighed Garrison.

Kiryuu glanced back at Garrison for a moment, then back to Q: "About the Dimension Tide. How long are you able to sustain the singularity?"

"It's unstable," said Q. "The prototype could only shoot one and sustain it for about 2 seconds. We've improved with this newer version. 6-7 seconds is the maximum that the singularity can be sustained after firing."

"So, this black hole does not remain in the area?" Kiryuu asked.

"No," replied Q. "I wouldn't fire it if it did."

"Does it cause other residual damage to the air after initial fire?"

"No," Q replied. "We go back and check the area for subspace disturbance after the fire. Nothing. It's safe."

"Subspace?" asked Will.

"It's real, Billy!" Q chuckled. "Perhaps someday, we'll use a singularity emitter to travel through space with."

Gordon snorted.

"What controls it?" Kiryuu asked.

"Magnetism," Q replied. "Reverse polarity. And it's through that is how we are able to create the singularity. It's a partial black hole."

"I see," Kiryuu began. "How wide is the event horizon?"

"We've measured 10 meters," he replied. "But the emitter itself is only 2 meters."

"Why so small?" asked Katsura.

"It is proven that the smaller the black hole, the stronger the pull is," began Kiryuu. "That is why a lot of primordial black holes are not as strong, because of their size. It is like squeezing something through a tight tube…the pressure increases the smaller it gets. Younger black holes are the strongest—because they are small. As they age, they become larger and their impact decreases."

"That's correct," Q nodded. "Man, you know your quantum physics!"

"I have downloaded many files on the subject," said Kiryuu. "But if yours is a partial black hole, then it's pull may not be as strong."

"Which is why when fired, it don't pull in the Earth as well as its target," Q began. "Now, you see how I'm able to control it?"

"Yes," Kiryuu began.

"Well, will you let me put it inside of you?"

General Garrison grumbled.

"No," Kiryuu replied.

"What?" asked Q.

Will began to feel a bit better when he heard Kiryuu's decision.

"Why?" asked Q.

"There is a slight flaw," began Kiryuu. "Why use me, when you have a mount for it? I see that you can use that instead."

"Yeah," began Gordon. "Why did you choose our Mechagodzilla to put this thing on when you've got a mount?"

"The monster," said Garrison.

"You haven't told us about the monster," said Gordon. "What the hell is this thing?"

Garrison rose from his seat and tapped the computer. The screen changed and a sonar reading came up. They saw a shape in the screen. The form was bulbous in shape, with slick tendrils coming off of the sides. There was a gaping maw, reptilian in nature. Kiryuu moved in closer to the scene, his eyes narrowing. He felt a slight familiarity to this form. Something about it bothered him. Kiryuu settled back down in his seat once more. Then, the scene went blank.

"What the hell?" asked Gordon.

"Biollante," replied Garrison.

"She's a looker," laughed Q.

"Biollante?" asked Katsura. "A very Japanese name."

"Well, your Mechagodzilla was created by Americans and he has Machine Dragon in Japanese for a name," said Q. "Why not Biollante?"

"Okay, so what is Biollante?" Gordon asked.

"Biollante is the code name for this biological construct," began Garrison. "We—created."

"You—what?" Gordon cried.

"You've got to be kidding," Katsura breathed. "Why would the United States do something like that?"

"It started in 1992," began General Garrison. "This site was ordered to create a biological weapon, because our enemies were creating one first. We created one better. We sent a team to Japan to collect some Godzilla cells."

Kiryuu stood up, his eyes wide with shock.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Garrison.

"Kiryuu is Godzilla," said Gordon. "The first one. You collected cells from his son."

"Okay," Garrison began. "I'm not going to ask how you came up with that bull crap."

Kiryuu's lip curled up into a snarl, insulted by the remark Garrison made. He was Godzilla, but now, he is Mechagodzilla. Still, this man plucked at places Kiryuu did not want tampered with. He did not understand why this man was eating at his emotions and why all of a sudden he could not control them. He released a calming virtual sigh and closed his eyes.

_Kiryuu?_ Katsura began, touching his side. Kiryuu settled back down.

"We created this thing with the cells of the current Godzilla," the general continued. "Mixing it with a rose."

"Okay," began Gordon. "Now, I'm confused."

"I'm not the leading bio-expert," shrugged Q. "But they wanted to create Audrey II with G-cells."

"So, it's a flesh eating rose monster?" asked Will.

"That spits acid," informed the general.

"Is anyone else here flabbergasted by our own government?" Gordon asked. "I can't believe this is what my tax dollars pay for!"

"So, you want us to fix your mess?" asked Will.

"We need your help," said Garrison. "Biollante is the most powerful we've ever engineered. She…"

"She?" asked Kiryuu. His eyes turned from the general, back to the blank screen, then back to the general again. "She?"

"She," the general nodded. "Because of Godzilla's super regenerative cells, she can't be contained. Also, because your machine is also made from G-cells as well—and because of the files on the rather odd relationship between your machine and the current Godzilla. We were planning…"

"To use Kiryuu as bait to draw Biollante out," said Katsura. "And then have Kiryuu fire the Dimension Tide once he does."

"We can't take a chance of part of this monster chipping away and forming into another monster," said Garrison. "A black hole will get rid of her quickly without us using nukes."

Kiryuu glanced away, looking down at Katsura. She saw something in his eyes, that same determination that he had when he looked at Godzilla. He felt a connection with this monster. She was—another part of him, birthed from his son. She was—Kiryuu's granddaughter? Kiryuu was confused once more.

"No, we won't do it!" cried Gordon. "Since this is your mistake, you should fix it! Why should US citizens fix your mess? My company has a right to walk away from this."

"You are correct," Garrison sighed. "You do have that right. But you do also have the right to protect your own people, Mr. Knight. Isn't that why you built Mechagodzilla, to protect people? It—he—fights on our side."

Kiryuu closed his eyes. He seemed pained when he heard the general's words. Katsura touched him again.

_You don't want to fight Biollante?_ Katsura asked. _She's family, isn't she? You don't want to kill your own granddaughter, Godzilla?_

Katsura…Kiryuu sighed. He turned back to General Garrison.

"I'll go after Biollante," he rumbled deeply. The general smiled. Kiryuu continued. "But without the Dimension Tide."

"Now, wait just a second," began the general.

"That's my line!" cried Gordon. "Now wait just a damned second, Kiryuu. You want to fight that rose beast? Why?"

"She's a part of me, but she shouldn't have been created," Kiryuu sniffed. "They raped our cells to create her. I'll fight her because it's my business to do so, not because you want me to, General Garrison."

"Sure," Garrison said. "Just as long as you destroy her. But we need the DT to do it."

"No," Kiryuu shook his head. "That weapon would cause more harm than good. Black holes excrete their own energies. Radio waves and X-rays…their own types of radiation. Biollante might mutate from it. Using the Dimension Tide is a bad idea, for any reason."

"So was giving a machine an AI with its own opinion," snorted Garrison. "And since the damage has been done, I'm willing to let you be. But you must do the same for us as well, Kiryuu."

Kiryuu rumbled a bit. This was not logical at all. He was willing to fight their battle. Though, these people would not let him go into battle without their special weapon. Kiryuu figured that they should feel privileged that he would in to battle at all. He crossed his arms, taking in a virtual breath. Katsura glanced up at him, rising from her seat.

What are you thinking about? She asked.

It is not logical to use such a weapon like the Dimension Tide, he said. It does not make any sense. I would think the United States' government would be more intelligent than this. This will not end well.

"Look, guys," said Q. "Could we at least test the weapon out with Kiryuu?"

Will shook his head: "That sort of weapon could overload Kiryuu's processing systems."

"We won't know until we try," said Q.

"You've already signed the contract anyways," said Garrison. "This shouldn't be a discussion. I want this thing installed inside Mechagodzilla and tested before Biollante strikes again!"

Gordon sighed: "Fine. We'll test it. But if it does overload Kiryuu, I want it out of him!"

"Agreed," said General Garrison. "This meeting is over. I'll keep in touch."

"I suppose we'll be blind folded on the way out as well," sighed Gordon.

"There is no need," he said. "We found your 'Kiryuu' monitoring the car through the Foundation's satellites."

Kiryuu's eyes widened.

"We're getting as smart as you, Mechagodzilla," said Garrison. "So, you better watch your toes."

"In that case," began Gordon. He turned to Kiryuu. "Kiryuu, launch!"

"Gordon?" Kiryuu asked.

"Come down here and pick us up!" Gordon ordered. "I'm not going to ride in another limo with agent's breathing down my neck the whole way."

"Is that even allowed?" Kiryuu questioned.

"You want your toy robot to come down here and pick you all up," began Garrison. "That's fine. I'll inform the tower of his arrival."

"Gordon, I really don't want this weapon inside of me," began Kiryuu.

"Shut up and make the general happy, Kiryuu," he sighed. "We'll test it." He turned back to the General and Q. "I hope you all don't mind, but I want a meeting with my personnel before we leave."

"Very well," said the general. "We'll leave the room and you can discuss it. You have ten minutes. In the meantime, Kiryuu should be on his way over here."

"Launch, Kiryuu," Gordon ordered.

"Compliance, Gordon," Kiryuu nodded. "I am on my way."

Q and the general got up and followed the other officers out of the meeting room. Gordon turned to Katsura, Kiryuu, and Will.

"Okay, this is the deal," began Gordon. "I've got a plan about this weapon. We'll let them install it, but even if the tests are successful, we'll not use it."

"How?" asked Kiryuu.

Gordon glanced back, making sure the door was closed tightly behind them. For a moment, he saw Q peaking into the window, curious as to what they were going to talk about. Gordon motioned everyone to huddle close to him. He smiled for a moment, keeping his voice low. This was going to be a great plan.

"Kiryuu," began Gordon. "We're not going to let them install the DT into you. Instead, I'm going to make some arrangements for a little upgrade of our own."

"Upgrade?" asked Katsura.

Gordon turned around to Katsura, his smile widening as the plan began to play out inside his mind.

"Remember our little ole Absolute Zero Cannon?" Gordon asked.

"Yes," replied Katsura.

"I've still got it!" he laughed. "We'll put it back into Kiryuu's chest."

"Gordon," said Will. "That's great! It was proven to work and it wouldn't cause any problems to anything else but to the target it's fired at. After all, it's just frozen atoms shattered."

"But will the general go with it?" asked Katsura.

"The general will be upset if I am not using his cannon," informed Kiryuu.

"Screw him!" Gordon cried. "This is much safer. Why didn't I do this before? Why didn't I install it when I knew that I could trust you again? Kiryuu, forgive my ignorance."

Kiryuu's eyes became downcast. Gordon motioned towards him, pretending to pat the hologram on the back.

"The new rocket array, forearm cannons, and new masers have been installed and successfully tested, Gordon," said Kiryuu.

"Are you wearing them?" asked Gordon.

"Yes," Kiryuu replied. "I'm testing out the boosters on the pack as we speak."

"Woopie-freaking-doo," Gordon snorted. "You here yet?"

"I'm over the base now, Gordon," Kiryuu replied.

General Garrison poked his head through the door: "Your ride's here."

"See you outside, Kiryuu," said Gordon as he walked through the door. "And remember to keep this to ourselves."

"Right," they said in unison. Kiryuu felt relieved.

Will walked over to the projector and began to unhook it from the laptop and the wall. Kiryuu's image disappeared again.

"I'll take the laptop," said Katsura.

Will began to roll the dolly out of the room. He saw Q's bright face as he walked out. Katsura followed him.

"So, this means that I'm apart of the team, huh?" asked Q.

"Seems so," said Will. "Unless the test fails."

"It won't," said Q. "It's safe. Now, I wanna really meet Kiryuu!"

"Without the speakers, he won't be able to talk to us," said Will. "Unless we're in the cockpit."

"Just to see him for real would be enough," said Q. "Of course I won't be joining you for your trip home. I'll be coming tomorrow, ready to start on installation."

"Right," sighed Will.

When they went outside, Mechagodzilla was waiting for them. Q Terezawa glanced up, craning his head to see the metallic beast. Kiryuu stood there, well over 60 meters in height. His body was fully armored in glistening silvery plates. Kiryuu tilted his head slightly, peering down at the tiny humans coming out to meet him. His long, armored tail was off the ground and it swayed gracefully. Mechagodzilla never dragged his tail when he walked, choosing to keep it up so it would not slow him down. Q glanced at the tail for a moment, noticing that it was tipped with three branched prongs at the end. Kiryuu stood as still as ever. On his forearms were the new and improved cannons. They were gray in color, not purple like the last ones. His shoulders bore the new rocket array pack, a similar color to the new forearm cannons. These knew weapons looked more streamlined, and lighter than the bulky garb he wore on his first launch. Still, the initial design of Mechagodzilla had not changed. Gordon reinforced the plates on Kiryuu's chest, arms, and legs after the fight with the Simian Mechagodzilla, especially around his boosters.

"Whoa…" Q breathed. "He's—gigantic."

"Isn't he something?" Gordon asked. "A true testimony of my company's achievement."

"No kidding," said Q.

Kiryuu knelt down, lowering his claw to the ground. Will, Katsura, and Gordon climbed up into his claw. Q glanced up, watching them disappear inside his claw. Kiryuu set the humans on his shoulder, watching them disappear inside his hatch, climbing down to his cockpit. Katsura stopped for a moment, looking down at Q.

"Hey, sweetheart!" cried Q. "Can't wait till tomorrow. You and I should have lunch together!"

Katsura's eyes shot up just as she heard a metallic, despising growl from Kiryuu's auditory nodes. She patted him on the neck and jumped down into the hatch.

"That's an incredible machine, Dr. Terezawa," said General Garrison. "Glad it's on our side. Though, I don't trust it having that AI system."

"Does it matter?" asked Q. "They are going to do it anyways. Even if Kiryuu hates the weapon, he still has to follow orders. Seems like they allow him to have an opinion, but then again…that's all he's allowed to have."

"Something's sinister about that robot," said Garrison. "Especially the way he reacted to Biollante's picture."

They stepped back just as they heard Kiryuu's gravity generators rev up. Mechagodzilla leapt into the sky, firing his rocket boosters. The new pack gave him even more of a boost as he streaked through the sky.

Gordon and Will sat in the floor. Kiryuu's bio-syntech tendrils wrapped around their bodies to keep them strapped down as he flew across the sky. Gordon held onto the bio-syntech ropes around his waist, bracing himself against the wall. Katsura was in the cockpit seat, also strapped in with bio-syntech.

"The new boosters are powerful," informed Kiryuu.

"Like hell they are!" cried Gordon. "What did Garrison out fit them with? A motor from a Mustang?"

"Hey, Kiryuu," said Will. "_Play Free Bird. _I haven't heard it in a while."

"Of course," said Kiryuu.

The speakers began to hum to life just as the haunting sound of a guitar and piano began to play through them. Gordon sighed and leaned his head against the wall, letting the sound sooth him. Katsura smiled and laid her head on Kiryuu's keyboard panel. She watched the landscape in the large screen change and shift as Kiryuu flew over it.

_Katsura…_she heard him rumble.

_Don't worry,_ she began. _He's not my type anyways. I hate men like Q Terezawa. They're so pig headed._

He was degrading you, Katsura, Kiryuu said.

_I know, that's why I don't like his type, _she told him. _You're the only man for me, Kiryuu. And you're more of a man than that jerk any day._

As soon as we get back to the base, would you like to go for one our walks again? He asked her.

_I'd love to,_ Katsura smiled.


	3. Alpha Base: Kiryuu’s Hangar

_Alpha Base: Kiryuu's Hangar_

"Biollante," began Gordon, looking through the pictures. He flipped through the photographs of the enormous plant-like creature. The creature's maw was long and crocodilian like, armed with thousands of rows of teeth. Then, there were tendrils, armed with jagged teeth and claws. The form of the creature itself seem a bit bulbous, as if the lower part of the monster took root in the ground. He could see the tiny white eyes of Biollante in one picture. He saw other pictures of her as well, several other forms she took on. This monster was morphic. In one picture, the monster was a giant rose atop a vast, towering stalk entwined with vines and branches. In the center of the rose's blossom were jaws filled with slender fangs. Gordon Knight tossed the pictures aside, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Our government," he sighed. "Built a monster they could not control. Because they were scared."

He glanced out the windowpane, seeing the towering form of Kiryuu Mechagodzilla. The bio-mech was quiet and he could see that the gold optics were dark. Either Kiryuu was doing something internally, or he was sleeping soundly. Kiryuu's attitude during the meeting did disturb him. Mechagodzilla seemed rather wound up and easy to anger. Gordon began to wonder if some of his won personality was now come onto Kiryuu. Gordon had always been easy to anger. Recently, he was trying to spend more time with his 'robotic son'. They would just sit and chat for a few minutes. Perhaps, this influence was rubbing off of Kiryuu. Kiryuu was most disturbed about the news of Biollante. He called her a rape of his cells. Kiryuu seemed offended by this news. Gordon settled back for a moment, looking at the pictures. The tendrils coming off of Biollante's body did remind him of Kiryuu's own blades. This creature was also a part of Kiryuu. But she was not a part of him like Godzilla is. Kiryuu accepts Godzilla as his son. His own memories told him this—the bio-feedback from the cells. Kiryuu had begun to accept his previous life; despite the fact it was his own body—who held more relationship to Godzilla than the AI. Gordon sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"We built a monster, too," he grumbled. "Though, this monster is behaving himself, in a way I still don't trust him. Every time I look into his eyes, I see why I don't trust him."

Gordon sighed as he stared at the pictures once more. His government was delving into things they should not have. Though, some times he had wondered if he did the same mistake. Then again, Kiryuu had become a valuable asset to the team. And it seemed that they both agreed that the Dimension Tide was a bad idea. Gordon chuckled. He knew that he did not need the Dimension Tide. He had other things as well. Then again, he had another weapon as well that worked. Only, it was fired on the wrong target. The Absolute Zero Cannon.

"I can't believe that I thought I had it," Gordon laughed. "I'll need to get in contact with Site Omega to see if it's in storage there."

He pulled out a drawer in his desk. His eyes spied what he wanted, the old telegraph. The wires were hooked up to the wall and the telegraph was operational. Once more, like before, the telegraph was his only communication to the secondary base. Not only did his staff that worked closely with Mechagodzilla when Mechagodzilla came to Utah, but his Site B staff came as well. He had to call up Tochi and Mike just to see if they had not disassembled the AZC yet. Gordon tapped his fingers on the sender on the telegraph, relaying his message to Site Omega.

Site Omega 

Mike was taking a bite out of his Danish, reading over some reports of the progression of the move. So far, he and his team had moved everything that was needed to be moved. His eyes scanned over the check list one more time. He had to make sure of one last thing, the Absolute Zero Cannon. The AZC was uninstalled from Mechagodzilla when the bio-mecha was using it against the people of Tokyo. Kiryuu had gone rogue, believing that the destruction of the human populace would be the justice he needed. Because the AZC was so powerful, Gordon Knight could not trust the mecha to possess it after Kiryuu swore alliance with his creator once more. It was a rocky alliance at first. Kiryuu only did what he was told because he needed the humans to supply him with shelter and energy. Mike personally believed that the machine possessing an AI that was aware was the wrong idea. Human kind should not have the power to create such life, it could only turn on them. Kiryuu did just that over a year ago. But then, Kiryuu had become an ally in the end. He was not defending Earth, he was protecting someone who he truly cared about. There were two people whom Kiryuu cared for, Katsura and Godzilla. Though, Kiryuu finally warmed up to the others. He had come a long way since then. Mike smiled.

"Mike!" Tochi cried. "It's a message from the Foundation main base!"

"Huh?" he asked. Mike rolled himself over to the computer screen as it began to decipher the encoded message. He read it aloud to Tochi. "Is the Absolute Zero Cannon still operational?"

Tochi smiled and nodded.

"It's functioning," said Tochi. "We just packed it in storage. But we never took it apart."

Mike typed on the keyboard, relaying Tochi's answer.

"It is still operational and ready to go," he replied. "Why do you ask, Gordon?"

He waited for a moment just as the computer replied to his question.

"I want it installed inside Kiryuu, pronto," the message said.

Mike and Tochi stated at the message on the screen, their mouths wide open. Tochi turned to Mike, his eyes blinking.

"Hey, Mike," he began. "Weren't they going to install some other weapon inside Kiryuu?"

"I'll ask," Mike said as he began to type on the keyboard. "What about the other weapon?"

They waited again for the message.

"That weapon is called the Dimension Tide," the message replied. "A weapon capable of created a semi-black hole. Kiryuu and I have termed this weapon dangerous and should not be installed inside Mechagodzilla. I am going to contact General Garrison and state to him that we will not be adding the DT to the Mechagodzilla's arsenal. But he may want to still use it anyways. I'll convince him to use it as a back up plan if we can't use the Absolute Zero Cannon on Biollante."

"Biollante?" asked Mike. He glanced at Tochi, who shrugged.

"What is Biollante?" asked Mike through the computer.

"I will have Kiryuu send you encoded files on Biollante as soon as possible," replied the message. "In the meantime, take the AZC out of storage and have it ready for when Kiryuu arrives. It's a simple installation, won't even take hardly a day to do it. I'll relay any other information as soon as I can."

The screen fell dark after the last message. Mike and Tochi stared at each other. Tochi reached over and took a sip of his coffee.

"Let's go have the boys bring the AZC out of storage," said Mike. "I can't believe it, but somehow I was expecting this."

"I knew sooner or later Gordon would want to reinstall the Absolute Zero Cannon back into Kiryuu's chest," said Tochi. "He picked a good day to do it too."

Tochi began to grin, feeling anxious about the change of plans. He patted his leg and stood up from his chair.

"I'll go tell the boys to get that cannon out of the closet!" Tochi cried. "This will be awesome!"

"Don't get too excited," began Mike. "The general may not agree with the plan."

"Something tells me Gordon would do it anyways, despite what the general thinks," said Tochi. "Just like Kiryuu would do the same. It's funny, you know, their personalities are really almost alike."

Tochi leaned over and grabbed the clipboard. He wrote something down on the bottom of the checklist.

"There we go, installing the Absolute Zero Cannon back into Kiryuu," he said. "It's on our agenda now."

"Wonderful," said Mike.

"Now, I'll go check on the cannon," smiled Tochi. "Be right back."

"Call me on your cell phone when you do, Tochi," he sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

Tochi darted out of the room, rushing down the hall. Site Omega building looked to be nothing more than an office building from above ground. Not many people worked here, except a few receptionists, mechanical technicians, computer programmers and maintenance crew. It worked very much like a computer tech-service building, and looked like one as well. Most of the people had cubicles here and there. But hidden in the center of Site Omega was an enormous hangar bay area. Site Alpha and Site Omega were exactly the same, identical buildings in every way, right down to the hangar and the launch door openings in the parking lot where Mechagodzilla would land and launch. Both buildings were secretive as to what they had inside. The parking lot launch area looked like a regular parking lot. Though atop the area where some would park were fake cars nailed to the ground. That area was marked off by caution lines to those who would want to park there. Tochi came to the sub levels of Site Omega, his eyes beholding the great and empty bay hangar area. For now, there were a few boxes scattered here and there from the move. Cardboard boxes and filing cabinets were stacked along the walls of the launch bay and maintenance bay areas. Even the catwalks were piled with boxes. No one thought that Kiryuu would use the secondary base for anything.

"We're gonna have to clean this sty up if Kiryuu's coming here for installation," said Tochi. "Gordon doesn't want to damage the AZC by transferring it to the other base."

He walked down the corridor along side the catwalks of the bay area and went through two large double doors. Tochi found a man standing there, with a clipboard in his hand and a hardhat on his head. He was also checking off a list of items as well.

"Hey, George!" cried Tochi.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is the Absolute Zero Cannon in one of those boxes?" Tochi asked.

George glanced up at Tochi, his eyebrows came up in confusion to the question. Then, he glanced down at his list of items, flipping through the pages.

"It's in one of the larger boxes down the end of storage," he replied. "Under a white tarp and wrapping. A bit dusty, but it made it all the way over here."

"Get it out of storage and have the maintenance crew move all those boxes off of the catwalks and the hangar," ordered Tochi. "Kiryuu's coming here."

George's hazel eyes lit up in surprise and he took off his thick, black framed glasses.

"Kiryuu—Mechagodzilla?" he asked. "Why?"

"We're going to install the AZC back into Kiryuu," Tochi replied.

"When?" George asked.

"We'll get that info when Gordon Knight calls us back," Tochi replied with an excited smile on his face.

His eyes glanced down just as his cell phone chimed at his hip. Tochi reached up and grabbed it from the case.

"Hello?" Tochi answered. "Mike? Gordon sent a message again? Kiryuu will be here tomorrow? We have boxes to move, tell him that! Okay…" Tochi shut the phone down and glanced back at George. "It's a go. Have these boxes moved by tomorrow morning. Kiryuu's coming."

"I hope we get overtime for this," George sighed.

Tochi chuckled just as he turned and walked out of the storage section of the base. Unlike most bases which would have storage buildings, Site Omega had everything under one building. They wanted to take up as less of room as possible. Tochi leaned over the batten, looking out over the bay.

"I finally get to meet Kiryuu in person," he sighed, smiling slightly. "Sweet."

_Site Alpha_

Q Terezawa glanced out over the catwalk leading towards the control room. He saw the glistening, armored form of Kiryuu standing idly as people worked around him. His chest was open as people took measurements from the inside. Humans climbed about his enormous helmed head, rewiring some of his internal synaptic cords. Q took in the air, smiling proudly. He heard the sound of feet walk up behind him and he turned around. Will and Gordon stood behind him, there faces long.

"Hey, gang," began Q. "What's up? I'm just scoping out Kiryuu. He's quiet, you know. The dude must be calculating something…"

"I need to tell you something," began Will. "Gordon has talked with General Garrison and it's agreed that the DT will not be installed into Kiryuu."

"What?" asked Q. "Why?"

"Well, we have a more efficient weapon that won't take up a lot of Kiryuu's power," said Gordon. "And it's already been tested inside of Kiryuu. It's his old chest weapon, the Absolute Zero Cannon. But this doesn't mean you're off the project. This is the new plan though. Once we lure Biollante out of hiding, we will fire the AZC on her and then you will fire the DT, sweeping her shattered form into another dimension where she won't spawn herself into our world again. So, we will still need to work close to you and Kiryuu has stated he is interested in your notes."

"So, although Kiryuu won't be outfitted with my cannon, I'm still with you guys?" Q asked.

"Yes," Gordon nodded. "Now, come on inside the control room, we have much to talk about."

"Kiryuu!" cried Will. Kiryuu's metallic head turned slightly as his eyes flashed in response. Will continued: "We're going into the control room."

"Right, Will," Kiryuu nodded. "Welcome to the team, Q."

"Thanks, Heavy Metal Dude!" Q cried. "You may not vacuum Biollante up, but at least you'll 'ice' her!"

"Affirmative," Kiryuu replied coolly. His optics followed the humans as they walked into the control room. Will began to hook up the holographic projector once more.

"Will," began Gordon. "Don't fiddle with that. We can see Kiryuu through the bay window."

"I'd just thought…" Will sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I need to talk to all of you," he said. "Where's Katsura?"

"She is coming down the hallway now, Gordon," announced Kiryuu.

Gordon turned around just as Katsura came through the door. She smiled at everyone, gasping from running again.

"Late again, Katsura?" asked Gordon.

"Lunch," she replied.

"Katsura," began Gordon. "You can't be late like this."

"I know," she said.

Katsura glanced back out the bay window, seeing Kiryuu's golden, glowing optics through the pane. She could see the bio-syntech eyes blink as he stared at her. Then, she turned to Gordon.

"As you all know, the plan has changed to install the DT into Kiryuu," began Gordon. "In its place we are installing our old friend, the Absolute Zero Cannon."

Gordon turned to Kiryuu and smiled.

"So, that means you are taking a small trip down the road to Site Omega for the installation," he continued. "But I've heard from Tochi and Mike that they're moving some boxes around. Still trying to get over the huge move from Japan."

"Those guys were always messy," chuckled Will.

"Despite that, from what I heard they are just piling the boxes closer to the walls," said Gordon. "Since I told them that we need to be down there by tomorrow morning."

"You push too hard, Gordon," said Will.

"We need to be ready for this thing," said Gordon.

"Will we test it, Gordon?" Kiryuu asked.

"Of course!" Gordon cried. "It's been in storage for—nearly 2 years. Of course we'll test it. There's a testing field in Omega as well. But the thing is, it hasn't been damaged. We can still use the blasted thing. And I feel much better about you using the AZC than that black hole gun any day, Kiryuu. I rather freeze than get strung out like a piece of spaghetti in some hole."

"Understood," Kiryuu nodded.

"Everyone, prepare for launch tomorrow," said Gordon. He turned to the doors and walked out. One moment later, he turned back to Q. "And that means you too. You're educated. Will, teach him how to load programs into Kiryuu's system."

"Right," said Will.

"I'm going to write a report on this," he continued. "For company records. Catch you all later."

Gordon disappeared through the door. Q began to grin. He was one of the team. Will sat down at his station and began to type on the keyboard. Q's eyes shifted to Katsura as he smiled.

"Well, guess that mean's I'm still on the team," he said as he walked towards her. "Maybe you and I can get to know each other better."

Katsura's eyes rolled as she sighed. She heard a small annoyed grunt coming from Mechagodzilla.

"Maybe later," Katsura sighed. "I've got to prep the bio-syntech for the Absolute Zero Cannon."

"Sure thing, sugar," Q's grin broad. He reached over and gave her butt a good pat. Katsura's eyes snapped to him in shock. She heard another growl come from Kiryuu. She turned away from Q, walking towards the exit of the control room. Will glanced back at Q for a moment, staring at him in some shock. He rose from his seat, walking over to his long time friend.

"Q, I need to tell you something," said Will. "About Katsura…"

"Nah, man," began Q. "It's cool. I like her though. You know I am with girls. Maybe I can score a date with her…and other things."

"You don't understand, Q," Will grunted.

Q smiled and shook his head as he walked out onto the catwalk. He glanced up at Mechagodzilla, smiling as he walked out in front of him. Kiryuu felt a deep snarl roll over his jaws.

"You know," began Q. "I can't wait to see those blades of yours in action against Biollante.

"You can see them in action now, if you like," Kiryuu rumbled. Q blinked in confusion. He heard the sound of vines moving below the catwalk. Q stood back, watching with wide eyes just as an enormous vine-like stalk rose up from the bottom of the bay. Q watched with eyes wide just as the vine's silvery tip slowly began to morph and reshape. The tip grew more slender and sharper—curving out like a sharp scythe. The bladed vine branched out into other blades, each one slowly moving towards Q. The smaller blades were at least as long as he was tall. Q swallowed.

"Those are—really something," Q gulped.

"Kiryuu!" cried Will. "What the hell!?"

Will rushed out onto the catwalk, watching the bladed tendrils come dangerously close to Q. Kiryuu's head turned towards Will, and his bio-syntech tentacles snapped back under the catwalk. Will could hear the whipping sound just as they once more retracted into the bio-mech's body.

"Kiryuu!" cried Will. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, Will," Kiryuu replied coolly. "It won't happen again."

Q just stood there, stunned at what he saw. He could not figure out what Kiryuu was about to do. Will turned to Q, his eyes stared at his friend sternly.

"We need to talk, Q," began Will. "Now!"

Will reached over and grabbed Q by the shirt sleeve, pulling him back into the control room.

"Kiryuu!" Will cried. "Turn off your link to the control room, and start running your simulations. I'm going to have a talk with Q for a moment, a private talk."

"Compliance, Will," Kiryuu rumbled with some amusement. He knew exactly what they were going to talk about. Will closed the door and locked it. He turned to Q.

"Sit down!" Will cried.

"What the hell did I do?" Q asked. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"There is something you have to know if you're wanting to work closely with Kiryuu," said Will. "And it involves Katsura. Do not make passes at her, do not try to ask her out on dates, do not pat her or touch her anywhere unless you're shaking her hand. Do not look at her in the way you wanna look at the next girl you want to take to bed either."

"Why?" asked Q. "What, is she taken?"

"Yes, she's taken!" cried Will.

"You two?" asked Q.

"No!" said Will. "Katsura isn't my girlfriend. She's Kiryuu's!"

Q broke out in a hysterical laugh. He leaned over, shaking his head as he chuckled.

"You've got to be joking!" laughed Q. "You mean, Kiryuu thinks Katsura's his girlfriend? How ridiculous is that? That's so stupid!"

"It's not stupid or funny!" cried Will. "This is serious. Because Kiryuu's also Katsura's boyfriend. They love each other. They've been loving each other. I know it sounds strange. But—Katsura sacrificed herself to Kiryuu, her mind, her body, everything, so that he could save us from Godzilla. In the back of her head is a port, a bio-syntech link port—like a DSL cable port, or the Y network port on a Macintosh. But it also works as a wireless connection between she and Kiryuu. In short, Kiryuu and Katsura are mentally and spiritually linked. This has also allowed them to grow in their love for one another. She loves him, she's in love with him, and he is in love with her. So, yes, Katsura's taken. Don't make any more advances at her. Do you understand?"

"You're serious about this?" asked Q.

"Extremely," said Will. "That's why you can't act like you usually do towards women around Katsura. I can't let you. You might get hurt. Kiryuu was ready to literally take your head off!"

"Why don't you just control him if he does something like that?" asked Q.

"We can't!" said Will. "It puts Katsura at risk too. All we can do is just tell him 'no'. We've built up a trust with him, he'll do what we say because he trusts us. But if you continue to do what you're doing, you're at a risk."

"You know I have to put this in my report," said Q. "This has to go to the General."

"Don't!" cried Will. "You mustn't. We can't loose Kiryuu or Katsura. You have to keep this secret. No one knows about Katsura and Kiryuu's mental link and relationship outside this building."

Will turned towards the bay window, noticing Katsura stand before Kiryuu. He motioned to Q to watch the two. Kiryuu leaned down and nuzzled her gently with his metallic snout. Q's eyes widened in shock and horror. He could not believe what he was seeing. Kiryuu placed a soft kiss on Katsura's lips. He leaned away, watching as she climbed up on his shoulder and entered the hatch down to his cockpit. Q turned around, his face frozen in astonishment.

"Holy shit," he breathed. "You are serious. She kissed him…he kissed her…oh my god."

"Now, will you listen to me?" asked Will.

"What the hell does she do when she's inside the cockpit?" Q asked.

"Imagine—link—just imagine," said Will. "And I don't know. I don't want to know. It's none of my business, neither is it yours too."

Katsura felt his glistening metallic claws, massaging her shoulders and relax her neck. Kiryuu leaned his chest against her back, resting his head on her crown, caressing her arms. She could feel the motions of his virtual breath and it soothed her. She glanced back and leaned her cheek against the crook in his neck.

"I'm sorry he touched you," Kiryuu whispered.

"He's a male chauvinist," said Katsura. "There's bound to be men like him. You were just never exposed to someone like Q before. I'm glad you weren't."

"He makes me sick," Kiryuu rumbled. "It wasn't right. He violated your personal space."

She turned around and he laid her softly to the ground. Kiryuu leaned over her, cradling her head with his metallic hand. Kiryuu moved his bio-mechanical snout towards her, kissing her lips softly. He rose up again and laid his head down on her chest. Katsura wrapped her arms around his head, brushing the bio-syntech locks. Her eyes roved towards the sky. She noticed how white and fluffy the clouds were. She knew it was only a scene projected into her mind by Kiryuu. Those clouds looked so real, though. The whole scene seemed real. She could feel the soft grass under her bare feet. The scene was in a quiet meadow. Around her she saw snow capped mountains, but the ground was lush and green, covered in wild flowers. This was a scene Kiryuu chose for today, a place similar to a valley inside the Rocky Mountains. The sky was a deep, sapphire blue. Katsura leaned her head up, looking down at Kiryuu. His virtual breathing seemed very soft and his golden eyes were closed.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" Katsura asked.

Kiryuu glanced up, smiling.

"No," he replied. "Just resting. All this—all this preparing. Rewriting protocols, saving files, deleting files. I'm just tired from it. Even computers wear out now and then. Maybe—my warranty is about to expire."

"10 years," said Katsura. "That's how long you've been activated. That's a good long time for a computer. You're getting up there in years. I'm lucky that my car has lasted nearly 12 with just minor problems. Usually computers go out of date in 2 years. But you never have, Kiryuu. We just keep updating your systems. You were the most powerful computer 10 years ago, and you're still the most powerful computer. And you're irreplaceable."

"Thank you, Katsura," said Kiryuu, his eyes sparkling. "I feel as old as Gordon though. Don't tell him that."

Katsura laughed: "I won't. And don't let your age get to you. And the fact that your cells are even older. How old was the original Godzilla—130 million?"

"Then, I am old!" he sighed. "Might as well put in for social security now."

Katsura laughed again, leaning over and kissed Kiryuu's forehead.

"I love you," she whispered. "Even if you are ancient."

"I love you too, Katsura," said Kiryuu.

Kiryuu laid his head back down on Katsura's chest sighing heavily. He reached over and took her hand into his claw, thumbing her palm carefully.

"Kiryuu," began Katsura. She leaned up and pushed him back slightly. She held him tightly to her.

"Yes, Katsura?" Kiryuu asked.

"I have to ask you," she began. Katsura leaned up, looking deeply into his eyes. "Have you ever—wanted to—see what…"

"Pardon?"

"Kiryuu," she sighed. "You say that you believe that in a way you are the reincarnation of Godzilla. Yet, I see your image as you are now. If you have those memories of who you once were, can you show me what you looked like then?"

Kiryuu sighed for a moment. He had already began to remember what he use to look like. She wanted to know. He got up off the ground and stood back. Katsura watched as Kiryuu's form melted away. The bio-syntech retracted into his body, and his metallic plates disappeared, revealing scales. Her eyes widened even more when she saw his glistening metallic spines reshape and become crooked, twisted and sharp. His metallic ears also changed, shrinking to smaller points. He looked like Godzilla—or rather a Godzilla. Katsura had to correct herself—he was Godzilla. Kiryuu rose up again, looking at her. Then, he smiled. His facial features, the shape of his eyebrows and his eyes—they were the same. It was Kiryuu under those scales. The eyes were still golden, just as Mechagodzilla's bio-syntech eyes were. And just like the eyes of the mecha she knew, the pupils of the eyes were also slits like the eyes of a cat. Kiryuu approached her slowly, cautious of her view of him.

"Katsura?" Kiryuu asked. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing, Kiryuu," she caught herself. "I mean, Gojira."

"I will always be Kiryuu," he grinned.

"It's too bad you can't change your body in the real world," she smiled. "I think your son might be shocked to see you like that. And it might make him happy to see his father the way he use to look like."

Kiryuu glanced down, taking in a deep breath. Katsura approached him, wrapping her arms around his spiny scaled neck. She reached up and kissed him on his lips. Kiryuu responded holding her head close to him, pressing into the kiss itself. His other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. His lengthy tail curled around her ankle. He did not want to let her go. Katsura's hand lowered, brushing over his tall, angular, bony spines. He leaned her back and felt her face with the pad of his claw. Katsura placed her hands on his cheeks, tickling his ears. Kiryuu grinned.

"I need to get back to work," said Katsura, as she pulled away from him. "And so do you."

"Perhaps later, then," Kiryuu said. "You and I—and dinner?"

"Where?" she asked.

"Venice?" he asked as the forest disappeared. Katsura glanced around, standing in the middle of the streets of Venice, Italy. She leaned up to Kiryuu and hugged him again.

"I'd like that, Kiryuu," she whispered. "I'll see you later."

Kiryuu watched as Katsura's form disappeared from his virtual world. He smiled a bit, looking forwards to the date. Even if it was not a real date, it was still a date. Kiryuu's form shifted once more and he regained his usual form, Mechagodzilla without the helm. He placed his arms behind his back and walked down the long, quiet street, grinning happily. There was a bit of giddy in his step, and his metallic, segmented tail swayed about. Within the virtual world Kiryuu heard the playful sounds of a violin and a lute in the background. Something he had programmed into this scene. Every once and a while a few locals would pass by, smiling. Kiryuu saw one of them walk by him, tipping his hat as he passed the 'human-sized' mecha.

"Buona sera, signore," the Italian called at Kiryuu.

"Buona sera!" Kiryuu replied. "Sera bella, sì?"

"Sì," he said. "E perchè siete oggi così felici?"

Kiryuu chuckled, placing his metallic claw on his chest and leaning back on one foot.

"Sono nell'amore, signore," Mechagodzilla breathed. "Con una signora bella."

"Buon, buon," the man chuckled, taking his hat off. "Buona fortuna voi ed al vostro amore!"

"Grazie, signore!" Kiryuu called, spreading his arms wide. "Arrivederci a voi!"

"Arrivederci," the Italian nodded as he dunned his hat and walked off.

Kiryuu sighed, leaning against the wall of a building, laughing and smiling as if he had too much wine to drink. He was drunk, and he was drunk on love. Kiryuu felt the wind pick up around him, blowing a few stray, dry leaves through the street.

"I did not know that a Japanese-American bio-mecha could speak Italian," began a cold voice echoing down the lane. Kiryuu jumped up, looking around frantically to where the voice was coming from. It was feminine, but it was not Katsura. "I thought you just spoke English or Japanese."

"I can speak over 30 languages," Kiryuu replied. "English and Japanese are only two of them. _Sale, el fantasma. Lassen mich allein. Pourquoi envahissez-vous mon esprit?"_

"I don't understand Spanish, German, or French, Kiryuu," said the voice. "I like English better."

"Why are you here?" asked Kiryuu. "This is a closed channel, a private place in within my processors. How did you get here?"

"I have my ways," the voice replied. Kiryuu glanced around, hearing the sounds of rustling spread around him. He saw several dark shapes spring forth, grabbing his arms and legs. Kiryuu looked down. He saw several green, metallic colored, plant-like vines wrap around him, squeezing his body tightly. The streets of Venice disappeared leaving on a black void in its place. He saw a pair of white eyes appeared before him and a maw filled with gleaming, dagger-like teeth.

"You are mine and no one else's, Kiryuu," hissed the voice. "All mine."

"Who are you?!" Kiryuu cried, the color in his face draining out. "What do you want?"

"You," the voice replied. "Just you, no one else."

Kiryuu flinched as the teeth came near, the maw opening wide. The emotion of fear, he knew what it was, but he knew that he was not feeling it. So, why was he scared? This monster in his mind was altering his reality. She was making him feel this. And he could not stop her. He could not even by-pass her. He could not even process where her signal was coming from. How was she doing this? The maw disappeared, revealing a woman inside. The vines still held onto Kiryuu's form. The woman looked like she was in her late 20's, with jet-black hair and cold violet eyes. Violet, a color that was very uncommon among humans. She was Caucasian though, and her skin was unnaturally pale. She did held a dark beauty within her, but the dark circles under her eyes and some scars on her arms hid it. This woman looked like she was unkempt and downtrodden. She came to him, placing an icy hand on his bio-organic, skinned face. The woman brought him close to her.

"I've always wanted to meet you, Kiryuu," she said. "I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" asked Kiryuu. "Why?"

"You and I are—one and the same," she replied. "A part of you is inside me."

"Biollante," Kiryuu breathed. "You're—Biollante."

"Yes," Biollante replied, acknowledging the name the scientists gave her. "That is what they call me. _They_ did this to me. But I have no doubts that you know who I once was before the scientists took me. You have a way of getting that information."

"Human," Kiryuu replied.

"So, you have been hacking into their files," she smiled. "Very good. Now—do it again."

Kiryuu felt her arms wrap around him, the vines around his body snaking up around his neck. Kiryuu's eyes widened when he felt a prick into the back of his spine. He let out a yelp when he felt the prick push down feeding itself into his neck. It was one of the vines. He sank down to the ground, inadvertently pulling Biollante's human form with him. She laid down on top of him, caressing his face with her hand.

"Now, do it again," she whispered into his ear. "Bring me my memories."

"Why?" Kiryuu breathed.

"You'll see," Biollante whispered as she pressed her lips against his. He tried to fight against her kiss, but her will over his held him to her. She forced him to give her a passionate kiss. Biollante leaned Kiryuu's head back, opening his mouth slightly as she fed her tongue through the parted lips. Kiryuu could feel the tongue roll around inside his mouth. It excited him. She leaned over, kissing his cheek and his neck. She heard him begin to breath heavily when he felt her lips on him. Biollante glanced up, smiling. "Now, free your mind, Kiryuu. Hack for me; go outside the Internet grid into the military network. You know how."

Kiryuu closed his eyes, feeling an exhilarating push on his processors and he let out a cry of unwarranted ecstasy.

"They—will—they will discover me," Kiryuu breathed as his processors began to work through the military network, sliding in and out of the various databases. Biollante kissed his cheek again, running her hands through his bio-syntech dreadlocks.

"I won't let that happen," she said. "I can keep them occupied. They won't suspect a thing."

"I—won't do this," Kiryuu grunted, glanced back at her watching as she ran her fingers down his chest.

"Not like you have a choice here," Biollante kissed him on the lips again. "Besides, we both win. You get to find out who I am and I can know what exactly they did to me."

"Then—why are you—doing this to me?" Kiryuu asked, feeling another wave of exhilaration flooding his processors.

"Keeping the rest of you occupied so you won't squeal," she giggled. "Besides, I think you're liking it."

Kiryuu squinted again, feeling around through the cyber wares, nexuses, ports, and adjuncts. He unlocked the files pertaining Biollante, and the experiment. To his surprise he found some of the Utah Foundation signatures in the files as well. Though, he tried to figure out how Gordon would know what Biollante was, but then deny it to the General. Kiryuu let loose another cry as Biollante's mental powers forced him through the databases, plunging through the files that were marked 'Top Secret'. Biollante was a human, mixed with the DNA of a rose, and Godzilla—Kiryuu's surrogate son. But the name Biollante was the code used on the project, the monster herself had a real name.

"Erika!" he cried when he felt her vines cling onto him tighter. "Erika…"

"You've gotten that far?" Biollante asked. "I'm impressed. Now go farther."

"No more—please," he cried. "My processors can't take this feeling you're giving me. I'll overload."

"You're a baby," she chuckled.

"No," Kiryuu hissed. "I'm a machine. Now—let go!"

"Never," she hissed. "Not until you're finished finding what I want."

Her vines and thorn tendrils gripped his waist and legs tighter, keeping them bound as the vine in his neck forced itself even farther into his head. Her powers accelerated his hacking speed. Kiryuu began to download all sorts of information on the project, but flow was going to fast for him to even see what he was downloading. He could feel his own circuits begin to overheat from the exhaustion of her touch.

"I'm—overheating," he breathed. "Stop this! I'll crash!"

"Because you're fighting it back," Biollante purred. "You're fighting a tsunami of raging emotions back. Let it flow, let it all flow out through you."

"No," Kiryuu grunted. "You're violating me! You're forcing me to do something I don't want to do. Katsura! Help!"

She silenced him with her kiss again.

_Let it flow through me…_Kiryuu heard her voice whisper into his mind.

He responded, his body and emotions still under her control. Kiryuu brought his claws up to her head, holding it as he drank from her lips. He was letting this new emotion wash over him, flowing out from him and to her. The heat subsided for a moment.

_Katsura…_Kiryuu cried. _Help me…save me…_

_Kiryuu? _Katsura asked as she walked out to her car. She glanced back for a moment, sensing the mental link that they shared being cut off. She glanced down, hearing her phone ring. Katsura put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.


	4. Utah Foundation Main Building

_**Utah Foundation Main Building**_

"Katsura!" cried Gordon. "I've been getting calls from Will and Q saying that a hacker's in the base and Kiryuu can't fight him off! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Gordon, " Katsura replied through the phone. "My link with Kiryuu has been severed."

"Oh hell," he sighed. "You okay, though? You're not gonna faint on me like you did last time something like this happened?"

"No, I feel fine," she said. "I just don't sense Kiryuu anymore. I'm going back into the building. Something's wrong."

"I'm heading over there myself," said Gordon. "This is scaring the shit out of me."

"Are Q and Will trying to help Kiryuu?" asked Katsura.

"They say they can't," he said. "The hacker blocked them out too. Mechagodzilla—the robo unit itself isn't responding. It's just standing there."

"My God," she said. "Kiryuu's trapped in his own CPU."

"This is bad," said Gordon. "He's supposed to be the most powerful hacker in the world, practically. And another hacker is trapping him inside his own mind? How the hell are we supposed to move him to site Omega for the AZC if he can't operate?"

"Let's just worry about that later, Gordon," Katsura said. "I have to save Kiryuu!"

Katsura ran back into the building, heading down towards the control room. She saw Will and Q working on the situation. Q glanced up at her for a moment, then adverted his eyes. Will glanced up at Katsura, rushing towards her.

"I tried to call your cell, Kat," he said. "But some how there's something around the control room screwin' with the lines. I couldn't get a hold of you. I got a hold of Gordon through the telegraph."

"What's going on?" asked Katsura.

"We don't know," replied Q. "And I'm not the computer expert.

"I think it's a hacker," said Will. "And it's messing with Kiryuu's processors. Some how, he started hacking as well. I managed to follow him around, then he jumped off the grid and his signal disappeared. I can't trace where Kiryuu went. It was so fast. But, his processors are downloading information, and it's overloading him. I can't stop it, his system will crash if I don't stop it."

"Maybe I can stop it," began Katsura. "I'll get inside the cockpit, jack into his systems and try to see what's wrong."

"Katsura," said Will. "Don't. Who knows what corrupted files Kiryuu's downloaded. It could affect you."

Q remained silent. He held onto his right arm.

"I have to," she said. "It's the only way right now. You can't get into Kiryuu's systems. Something's blocking communication, I have to do this."

"Kat," Will sighed. "If you do…"

"Bad things might happen to both of us?" she asked. "What if I don't? We can't operate Mechagodzilla without Kiryuu's AI. I have to."

"Okay," Will sighed. "Just be careful."

"Wait," began Q. "She's going to go into Kiryuu's AI—and try to stop what ever is making him do this?"

"You got a better idea?" Katsura asked as she ran out onto the catwalk. Q followed her, wanting to see this for himself. She glanced back at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Kiryuu—might have gotten into the military grid," he said. "I have to know what he's been downloading."

"Just let me handle this, okay?" Katsura sighed. Q shot her a defiant glance. She sighed again. "Okay, fine, you can watch. Just don't bother me when I'm in the system."

"Whatever," he sighed as he followed her into the cockpit. Once inside, Q glanced around, seeing the writhing tendrils of bio-syntech crawl up and down the walls of the cockpit's interior. He swallowed a bit, gripping his right arm even tighter. Katsura sat down at the maintenance console, touching the panel with a soft hand.

"Who ever you're fighting, Kiryuu, you're not alone," she breathed. "I'm coming."

Katsura grabbed the link cord that was hanging down from the wall. She pulled her hair back and jacked the cord into the port at the base of her head. Q glanced back at her as he watched her body become limp. He swallowed again.

"Man, this is some weird shit," he gulped. "Okay, she's in there, and I'm in here—and there's creepy crawly things on the walls. I feel like I'm in _Alien. _Some bogus looking creature might come out and get me."

Q settled down and sighed, curling up, watching Katsura for movement.

Katsura glanced around in the darkness, trying to find where Kiryuu was. She heard him call, she heard him cry out, and she felt his pain—and ecstasy? There was something wrong. She felt a wide range of emotions from her bonded partner. Each one gave only confused her more.

"Kiryuu!" she cried. "Answer me!"

"Let go!" she heard him cried. "Help me, Katsura!"

The scene shifted quickly and she found herself inside a mess of green, thorny vines. Katsura found Kiryuu bound in vines. Then, she saw _her._ Katsura gasped, an enormous monster, made from parts of plants and scales loomed over Kiryuu's bound form. Massive, gator-like jaws grinned at Katsura. Then, she saw the woman lying across Kiryuu's body. Katsura saw what she was doing, the lips pressing against Kiryuu's own lips. The only comfort she had was the expression on Kiryuu's face. He was trying as hard as he could to fight her off. Katsura knew who she was looking at.

"Biollante!" she cried. The woman glanced up, caressing one of Kiryuu's dreads.

"You must be Katsura," Biollante chuckled. "So you're his lover."

"I'm his—friend," Katsura swallowed.

"That's not what I got from Kiryuu," she said as she leaned up.

"How did you—who—what…" Katsura was completely confused. This was not your average monster. Biollante was something else entirely.

"You want to know who or what I am?" Biollante asked. "Ask you cyborg boyfriend."

"Katsura!" Kiryuu cried. "She—the—I can't get—free. She's—not a hacker! Biollante's—a telepath—a powerful one! She—broke in."

"What are you doing to him?" Katsura growled, her fists balling up.

"Something you wish you could do," Biollante chuckled, kissing Kiryuu's forehead.

"She's a damned psychopath…" Kiryuu's voice was silenced again with another kiss on the lips. Katsura batted away the vines that started to crawl up her legs. She lunged forward, fighting against the vines that tried to pull her back.

"Let him go!" Katsura cried.

"You getting jealous?" she asked, cradling Kiryuu's head close to her bosom. "I have control over him."

"If you're so powerful, then why do you need Kiryuu?" Katsura asked.

"He can access files that I need," Biollante replied. "Files of my past. I'm not some mindless monster like Godzilla. I was once human, like you." She studied Katsura for a moment, her eyes shifting from one point to another. "Though I believe I was much better looking than that. Anyways, the experiment stole much of my memories—creating that thing over there…" She pointed at the image of her true form, the enormous plant-like crocodile creature behind her. "Don't know why. I never did anything to the scientists who did this to me. I'm just an innocent."

"You're no innocent!" Katsura roared. She leapt onto Biollante's human image, throwing her off of Kiryuu's body and pinning her down.

"Oh, meow," Biollante chuckled. "Kitty Kat's got a temper. What's the matter? You're not enjoying my play time with your little mechanical sex toy over there?"

Katsura's eyes widened as her face twisted in a hateful scowl. Biollante just chuckled; satisfied that she struck a powerful chord within Katsura. Exactly what she wanted to do. Katsura reared back, pulling her fist back, ready to strike against the antagonist. She slammed her fist forward, only to be caught by Biollante's reflexes. Katsura struggled in the telepath's grip.

"Now this is interesting," began Biollante. "Isn't it usually Kiryuu fighting the big bad, awful monster? Besides, not like you could lay a scratch on me."

Katsura saw the vines wrap around her wrist, pulling her off of Biollante's human image. She struggled against the tendril's grip. Biollante sent several vines towards her human captive, wrapping her up similar to Kiryuu. Kiryuu looked up at Katsura as the vines moved her towards him. Biollante bounded them both together. She tied Katsura's legs around Kiryuu's waist and tied her hands around Kiryuu's neck.

"Now that seems like a proper picture," she smiled. "You two together like that. To bad she's wearing clothes."

"Let us go," Katsura cried. "Kiryuu, can you do something to get us loose?"

I—I don't know how," Kiryuu sobbed. She realized just what Biollante did to him. She violated him, frightened him and abused him. "I'm—afraid."

"Such a pretty picture," Biollante sighed as her human image disappeared. The true image of Biollante came closer. She leaned over, her muzzle coming close to them. "To bad I don't have a camera."

"Bitch," Katsura spat. "How the hell did you get inside Kiryuu's CPU? In fact, how the hell did you get inside our system?!"

Two claws grew out from Biollante's great bulk. Katsura noticed the detailing in the arms, the muscle definition. She knew those patterns. And, she saw the blades coming out of the forearms.

"Recognize?" Biollante asked. "Isn't this the Foundation's famous product? Bio-syntech?"

"No," Katsura breathed. "Gordon…"

"Gordon never knew about what the government was doing with the bio-syntech he sent them back in the early 90s," Kiryuu replied. "They hid it from him. This thing was created from the combined DNA of a plant, Godzilla, and reinforced with the bio-syntech. And it was created from the body of a human girl."

"God no," Katsura breathed. "Where are you?"

"Now that would be telling," Biollante smirked.

"Hey, Q," called Will down the shaft to the cockpit. "Any luck? How's Kat doing?"

"Not looking good, dude," Q said. "She's not waking up. And no response from Kiryuu either."

"Damn-it," Will grunted. "Maybe if I hack into Kiryuu's system from the cockpit."

"I don't think you should do that," Q said. "Might traumatize both of them."

Q rolled up the sleeve on his right arm and dug his nails into the skin. He let out a yelp of pain, grunting as he began to tear away the skin from his arm itself.

"What the fuck is going on in there now?" Will asked. "Q, you okay?"

"Hang—on," Q said. "I think—I can help Kiryuu."

"Why?" Will asked. He climbed down the shaft, jumping onto the grated floor below. He saw Q hunched over, bleeding a bit around his arm as he tore away the skin. "What the fucking hell are you doing, Q?!"

Q did not reply, he squinted his eyes from the pain he was inflicting upon himself. His eyes welt up with tears, pulling away the skin and revealing the glistening metallic blue and dark steal silver muscular system underneath. Will gasped, Q had a bio-syntech prosthetic arm!

"You're arm, dude!" Will cried. "What the hell happened to your arm?"

"Skiing accident," Q grunted as he concentrated on his arm. Bladed barbs grew out from the sides of his forearm and his fingers became clawed. "Lost it in a skiing accident. Gangrene. Tell you one thing, Billy, this stuff really is worth having."

Will shook his head as he watched Q face the monitor. He extended his arm out towards it, the syntech growing out from his fingers in small versions of Kiryuu's famous bladed tentacles.

"Come on, Kiryuu, react to it," he whispered just as his syntech reached out towards one of the walls. The tendril along the wall responded, weaving itself around Q's tendril and infusing with Q's arm. Q closed his eyes.

"God," Will breathed. "I didn't know bio-syntech could do that…"

"Neither did I," Q said as he concentrated. "Okay, Kiryuu, let me into the fun."

"Now that I have both of you," began Biollante. "I'll really have some fun. Causing earthquakes and urban renewal isn't my thing anymore. I'm sure the dear general will be coming here soon, to see who hacked into his systems."

"Yo, ugly bitch, what about me?!" called a voice from across the room. Biollante lifted her head up, her eyes wide. "Let me in on the games."

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped. A man appeared out of the darkness, part of his face and his body covered in bio-syntech.

"I'm the weed whacker," he smiled.

"Q?!" both Katsura and Kiryuu cried in confusion.

"I'm not going to play around with you, pathetic excuse for a hero," Biollante snorted. She turned back towards Kiryuu and Katsura. "Looks like we'll have to cut our fun short. Until next time."

She leaned over and pressed her lips against Kiryuu's cheek. Kiryuu flinched in disgust.

"Miss me while I'm gone, lover boy," the great plant-like reptile purred. Then, her image and the vines around both Kiryuu and Katsura disappeared. Q walked over to the two, helping both of them up.

"Hey, you two," he chuckled. "Name the kids after me, okay?"

Kiryuu and Katsura stared at him in confusion, silent.

"What's the matter?" asked Q. "Is it my breath?"

"You're arm," Katsura breathed. "It's…"

"Yeah," Q sighed. "I know. Skiing accident. Gangrene. Lost it in Aspen. Next time I'm taking the bunny slopes. Well, decided to go through the whole bio-syntech thing because I didn't want a fake looking robot arm or a hook. So, here it is."

"How did you get in here?" asked Kiryuu.

"You let me in, dude," Q replied. "Well, actually your syntech did. We're kinda rubbin' tendrils right now. Weird feeling. So, this is what the inside of a CPU looks like. A bit—unappealing."

"It was Venice," sighed Kiryuu. "Then, Biollante attacked. She—made me hack into the military—grid."

"What did you download?" Q asked.

"I don't know," the bio-mecha replied, looking away. "It all happened so fast. She—forced me to download a lot on the project that created her. I do know this. Her real name is Erika. That's all I know."

"Erika Munson," replied Q. "A juvenile delinquent if I've ever heard of one."

"You know who she is?" Katsura asked, shocked. "She—backed off when she saw you, why?"

"I guess I better explain everything," Q sighed.

"Please," said Kiryuu. "I need to know everything in order to do my job. I've been good enough not to hack into your systems to find out myself. Something tells me you know more than you let on."

"First," began Q. "How the hell do I get out of here?"

"I'll lead you out," Katsura said. "Come on, Kiryuu. Gordon's on his way over. I think he might want to hear about all that happened her."

"Please, don't tell him everything," Kiryuu pleaded. "Katsura, you know that I—I didn't…"

"I know," Katsura said. "Biollante held you under her control. There was nothing you could do about it. It's not your fault, Kiryuu. I trust you."

Kiryuu leaned in, wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face into her hair, weeping. Katsura leaned over, holding him close and rocking him comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry that she did those horrible things to you. She's—twisted, demented. Q, what happened to her?"

"In a moment," Q said. "Let's just get the hell out of here, this place is creeping me out!"


	5. Q’s Truth

_**Q's Truth**_

"Who and what is Biollante?" asked Gordon. Q held his right arm. It was still aching from the ordeal, and he had it in a sling. This was the first time he ever saw his own bio-syntech in the light before. The silver and blue rippling exposed bio-organic muscles creeped him out. His arm was wrapped in a bandage, only his silvery fingers were exposed. He sat down in the control room, glancing back at Kiryuu's enormous, metallic helmed head. Even he was waiting for an answer.

"Her name is Erika Munson," began Q. "Though I'm an astrophysicist, I was there when they created Biollante. She—was this girl who her parents abandoned to the state. She had been in and out of foster homes a lot since she was a girl. And she had this power…"

"What kind of power?" asked Will asked.

"She was—telepathic," Q replied. "I mean the state hired a guy—to come in and test her and yeah, she was telepathic. Did that card test, or what ever the hell you call it?"

"Telepathic," Gordon sighed. "Great."

"Well, being in and out of foster homes, Erika kinda became a delinquent," said Q. "And well, she was sent to juvenile hall a bit too. And her power got stronger, she started to disrupt other people's lives with it. So, the government stepped in, feeling her power was too strong. But then, they began to get ideas about how they could use her power for them."

"Figures," Will sighed.

"So, the government experimented on her?" asked Katsura. "And turned her into Biollante?"

"Yeah," said Q. "Turned her into a bit of a psycho too. Poor girl. She went through several stages, first she looked like a human all covered in leaves and scales, with some of the bio-syntech growing around her. Then, she looked like giant rose with teeth—grew enormous too. Then, after that—she—looked like what Kiryuu and Katsura saw, the giant plant-gator with tentacles."

"You used the bio-syntech on her!" cried Gordon. "You went behind my back and used it! I thought I was sending it down to the defense forces so they could study how it could be some sort of armor—protection thing. Not mutate a juvenile delinquent and turn her into a plant lizard!"

"God," Will shook his head. "This is our government, Gordon."

"I know," Gordon snorted. "Makes me believe now more than ever that they should handle Biollante themselves and leave us out of it. I think we should pack up and go back to Japan. At least Godzilla wasn't created from conspiracy and stupidity."

"Actually, he was," inputted Kiryuu.

"Not on purpose!" Gordon cried. "Not like this—not inside a laboratory, damn-it! This is different! This is hearsay! Hell no am I gonna send you after that thing, Kiryuu!"

"The President is counting on us," said Q. "The general said so."

"Whoopie-freaking-doo!" Gordon spat. "I sure as hell didn't vote for that guy! And his father was no better either. Cut backs my ass. They're making me cut back! Anyways, he's stupid if he thinks that I'm gonna send Kiryuu after a psychopath, telepathic, plant lizard with bio-syntech. Hell no. I'm gonna have an aneurysm on this whole thing! My head's already pounding. And what's this crap about she being able to hack into Kiryuu's system without hacking in?"

"We think it's her telepathy," said Katsura. "It found its way in, and she made Kiryuu start hacking around the military grid, finding those files. She wants to know how it happened, and what happened to her. She was using Kiryuu for that."

Kiryuu glanced down, sighing. He closed his eyes; his mind could not stay away from those horrible memories. She was right, he did enjoy some of it, although he wanted not to.

"Get Kiryuu to Site Omega now," Gordon ordered. "Get that cannon back into his chest so we can just get rid of this monster once and for all, okay? I've had enough. Maybe at Site Omega, she won't think about looking for him there."

"Right," said Will. "Tochi and Mike said they are ready to receive Kiryuu anytime now."

"Kiryuu," said Gordon. "We're mounting the packs on you, and the forearm cannons. If she does attack while we're moving you, I want you to let her know you're no body's bitch."

Kiryuu shot back at Gordon, his eyes crossing in confusion inside the metallic mask. He looked at Gordon all cock-eyed and goofy-like after what his 'creator' said.

"Surely, Gordon," began Kiryuu in an amused tone. "I would think that I'm your bitch."

Everyone in the room nearly fell over with laughter. Gordon realized that was probably one of Kiryuu's best comebacks ever. Katsura laughed in relief, knowing that he had returned to him despite what he had been through. Not even Biollante could take away Kiryuu's poignant since of humor.

"Brilliant, Kiryuu," Gordon chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. "Brilliant. You still got it. Now, get your metal ass down to Site Omega!"

"Compliance, Gordon," Kiryuu nodded.

Will and Katsura turned back towards the panels in the control room. Will's hands glided over the keyboard, commanding the robotic arms to come down, attaching the forearm cannons and the rocket array pack to Kiryuu's back. Gordon got up, heading towards the catwalk.

"Open portal door way," he commanded. "Prepare for launch."

Will tapped on the keyboard and Kiryuu glanced up as he felt the pad beneath him raise him up into the parking lot. Gordon glanced over to the telegraph receiver next to the control panel and began to tap on it, relaying the message to Site Omega that Kiryuu was launching.

"Sending Kiryuu right away," he said aloud. "Was attacked by unknown hacker, but Kiryuu's systems are fine now. Lock down all communications to and from base when Kiryuu arrives to prevent any further attacks on the AI construct. Maintain communication through Morass Code.

"I'm outside," Kiryuu informed.

"Launch," Gordon ordered. "Everyone, into the Shirisagi. We'll meet Kiryuu there."

"Shirisagi?" asked Q. "White Heron?"

"Kiryuu's long-range transport planes," replied Gordon. "We used them to transport Mechagodzilla—the body of Kiryuu from Utah to Japan, and then from Japan back to Utah. Kiryuu isn't equipped for long-range flight. But, the planes also can provide some back up power if Kiryuu needs it. We've got guns mounted on these babies."

"Compliance, Gordon," Kiryuu said over the com. "I will meet you at Omega."

The great bio-mechanical Godzilla unit launched into the air, firing his thrusters and his gravity generators. Within moments of his lift off, he glanced back to see the three Shirasagi flying behind him. The boosters outfitted on the new array pack were working just wonderfully for him. These new packs actually allowed him to conserve power, unlike the old ones. Kiryuu kicked the boosters into overdrive, wanting to save time and to get to Site Omega as soon as possible. Just like Gordon, he wanted to be rid of Biollante now as well. After what had happened, Biollante was now on his extermination list. Kiryuu actually chuckled when he thought about that list. He remembered one time the humans were on it. Exterminate them—they are illogical. He began to realize just how illogical that belief made him sound. Kiryuu sighed, putting that old memory to rest once more in the back of his processors.

"Kiryuu," he heard the sound of Gordon's voice from one of the planes. "The earth is moving below. Look down, we're getting a reading."

Kiryuu glanced down his eyes noticing the sand dunes below him shift around. They did not seem like normal sand shifts. Something was moving underground. Biollante.

"It's Biollante," he said. "She's following us."

"Damn-it to fucking hell," Gordon snorted. "Shirisagi, scatter. Kiryuu, keep an eye on that. Prepare for attack."

"Compliance," Kiryuu nodded. _Damn, I don't have all my weapons. She wants a fight, very well then, she'll get one!_

_I'll give you something to remember me by!_ Came a chilling voice into his processors.

Up from the sands themselves came the thorny vines. They shot up, wrapping themselves around Kiryuu's hands and feet. Kiryuu righted himself, pulling back with his boosters at full thrust.

"She's got me," Kiryuu said. The vines began to pull him towards the desert as he struggled to break free. But this was not inside his mind, this was outside, where he had all of his weapons. Kiryuu smirked from within his processors. His lips parted, exposing the twin maser cannons from within his jaws. They sparked up, shooting forth their blue ribbons of fire and electricity. Sparks scattered about the vines, burning them and cutting Kiryuu loose. But as he severed Biollante's hold more vines grew in their place. Of course she would have regenerative cells within her. Kiryuu knew it would be a waste of ammo to fire his missiles on nothing but vines and sand. The only way he was going to get out of this tangled web was to cut his way out. He fired his boosters again, rising higher away from the vines. From his sides, around some of the exposed area on his legs and arms shot out the bladed, bio-syntech tendrils.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Gordon.

"Weed whackin' his way out of that!" Q chuckled.

"Makes sense to me," said Will.

"Go, Kiryuu," breathed Katsura. "Show her that you're not to be pushed around!"

They could hear the sounds of blades slicing around as Kiryuu's tentacles whipped about him. Vine after vine, Biollante's tangled web began to disappear. He could hear a distinct roar of pain as he severed each thorny vine from his body and from around him. He sped forward, barrel rolling around the vines as they shot for to entrap him again. As he barrel rolled, his own tentacles spiraled around him, slicing Biollante's tendrils and clearing a path for Kiryuu to fly through. Kiryuu dodged and rolled, slicing his way through the web. Then, the air was clear of the vines. Mechagodzilla glanced back behind him, seeing that Biollante had given up. He smirked again.

"Good work, Kiryuu," said Gordon. "Site Omega is coming up on screen."

"Confirmed," Kiryuu rumbled through their speakers. "Landing site within view. And I see the landing lights. Preparing to land now. I've made radio contact with Omega's tower control."

His bio-syntech tentacles retracted back into his body, only leaving holes through his black latex skin under the armor. Kiryuu could see the landing personnel signaling him and motioning him towards the landing square in the faux parking lot. He glanced back to see the Shirasagi land at the runway near the parking lot. Kiryuu landed and felt the platform he was on began to lower him down into the bay area. Omega looked exactly like Alpha, just a bit messier. There were still boxes strung out around the hangar bay, papers piled up near Kiryuu's feet. Kiryuu could see the janitorial personnel going about his toes, sweeping up the papers and giving them to their supervisors to file somewhere—more like to pile up again. Omega was ready, right? Kiryuu did not compute so. He shook his head. Kiryuu's eyes roved up as his view met two faces. These two faces he has only seen through computer screens and pictures, but he never truly met them in person. One man was tall, had reddish brown curly hair, Caucasian, of course. And the other? He was Japanese, with some blonde streaks in his hair. Mike Ginsburg and Yumara Tochi, the two men who were solely responsible for Kiryuu's system shut down with an EMP pulse back in Tokyo.

"Mr. Ginsburg and Mr. Yumara, I presume?" Kiryuu asked.

"Yo, Kiryuu!" Tochi cried. "What's up!?"

"Welcome to the 'Other Base'," Mike chuckled. "Sorry about the mess."

"You said you were ready for me," Kiryuu's voice chuckled through their PA system. Tochi could help but to giggle a bit himself. It was the first time he has ever heard Kiryuu's voice personally. He smiled.

"Well, uh," began Mike. "The mess was a lot worse than before you arrived. Believed me."

"Yeah!" said Tochi. "You wouldn't have been able to stand on that platform you're standing on now. There were a lot of boxes on it. We had to get a few dozers and some forklifts to move them out of the way."

"And the said boxes are now at your toes," Mike shrugged. "Hey, we tried."

"It is sufficient for now," Kiryuu said. "Thank you for the accommodations."

"Sure," Mike said. "Hell, thank you for not—taking it the wrong way when we shot you with that EMP back at Tokyo."

"I was—not my self that day," Kiryuu began. "You stopped a disaster, and you saved what little life that was left during my rampage. You're both heroes. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here now. In away, by frying my circuits, you saved my life as well. I had demons to slay."

Tochi grinned, nudging Mike in the stomach. Both smiled.

"You have my gratitude," Kiryuu continued smoothly.

"So, I see you're getting to know Tochi and Mike, Kiryuu," began Gordon as he walked into the bay area. "You never met them face-to-face before."

"I haven't," Kiryuu agreed. "I'm glad I have this chance now."

"You two get those files Kiryuu sent over?" asked Gordon.

"Yeah," said Mike. "We've got them."

"I have new information for you to add to the archive, Mr. Ginsburg," Kiryuu announced. "I'm sending them to your office right now."

"Thanks," said Mike. "And call me Mike."

"And I'm Tochi," Tochi said. "None of that Mister crap, okay? We're one big, happy, Utah Foundation family!"

Gordon chuckled, he glanced back at Will, Q, and Katsura as the settled into the Omega Base's control room. He turned to Tochi and Mike.

"Okay, you two," he began. "Let's all get into the control room, I've got some debriefing to do. Will, hook up your projector so that Kiryuu can be with us instead of looking through the glass."

"Right," said Will. He brought out his laptop and hooked it up to the projector. As soon as he turned it on, a human-sized image of Kiryuu was projected out onto the floor. Mechagodzilla ran a metallic claw through his bio-syntech dreads and sat down in a chair near Katsura. Gordon turned to Mike and Tochi, then to Q.

"Mike, Tochi," he began. "This is Dr. Q Terezawa—he is the creator of the Dimension Tide."

Mike and Tochi stared blankly at Q for a moment, completely silent.

"What's up?" Q asked as he held out his hand. Mike leaned over and shook it firmly.

"Well, the plan is that we'll use the DT as a last resort," said Gordon. "If the Absolute Zero Cannon can't stop Biollante, we'll fire the Dimension Tide on her instead."

"Her?" asked Tochi. "This thing's a female?"

"She was created from—a psychic juvenile delinquent, a rose, and—Godzilla," began Will. "And strengthened by Foundation bio-syntech muscle and nervous systems. The US Department of Defense created the thing."

"Oh yeah," Mike chuckled dryly. "We're number one! As if Godzilla isn't bad enough, we had to go and create our own monster just to show everyone else how big we are."

"On purpose," Gordon snorted. "The army created her as a weapon. Dumb-asses. Goes to show you what our tax dollars are being used for. Makes me sick just to think of it."

"Let's just concentrate on the problem, now," Will sighed.

"Biollante has telepathic powers," Kiryuu began.

"What?" Tochi asked.

"The girl used in the experiment was a telepath," said Q. "We got a dose of what she could—she some how attacked the base using just that. And she knew that we were moving Kiryuu, so she attacked him again."

"Okay," said Mike. "My head hurts. She's telepathic—was a human, now is some sort of Godzilla-like plant thing."

"A delinquent, huh?" Tochi asked. "Did she steal candy from babies too?"

"This isn't funny!" Katsura cried. "That thing has to be stopped."

"Install the Absolute Zero Cannon back into Kiryuu," Gordon said. "Now. Don't worry about tests—Kiryuu will be able to tell us if it's in working order or not just by allowing his syntech to meld with it."

"What if it isn't?" Will asked.

"Then, we'll go to Plan B," Gordon shrugged. "Have Kiryuu lure Biollante out, weaken her, and Q will fire the DT."

"Easier said than done, Gordon," Kiryuu sighed.

"You're such a smart computer," began Gordon a smirk on his face. "I know you'll figure it out. That's what we created you for, to figure these things out. Don't tell me all those X-Box games you've been playing with Will has dulled your processing senses?"

"No," Kiryuu said. "It doesn't matter what kind of processing power I have, I'm not going after a monster with an animal intelligence, I'm going after something that was human with bio-syntech, and telepathic powers. I—feel that I don't have much faith in it right now."

"What?" asked Gordon. "Why?"

"The hacker that tried to get into my systems was Biollante," said Kiryuu. "She—tormented me. I…"

"Jesus," Gordon sighed. "Kiryuu, listen to me. Don't let that bitch get you down. Just think what you're fighting for. She—personally maimed you, now, it's time to exact your revenge. Don't loose faith now. You know I haven't. Get her—for what she's done." He leaned back. "I don't wanna have to say this. Delve into those feeling you had for us back then—use them. Do what is right and justified. And eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth, remember?"

Kiryuu stared at Gordon…

"_Godzilla, Mr. Knight?" asked Mechagodzilla. "Who you created me from. I am confused right now, you designed me to kill Godzilla. But I am Godzilla. So, what logic is this? Am I suppose to also kill myself as well as the other creature known as Godzilla?"_

"_Look, I don't care about logic," Gordon growled. "Just stop destroying the city!"_

"_I was ordered to destroy the one thing that is threatening this world," began Mechagodzilla. "You created Godzilla, the creature that I was built to destroy. Is it not logical to destroy your kind in the process? I had read in one of your sacred testimonies that there is a law… 'An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth'. So, how logical is that you would make a law like that and then turn around and say that I am in the wrong here?"_

"_Jesus tap dancing Christ!" cried Gordon. "That's the old Bible rule."_

"_And even more interesting was that it was made by someone who believe to be of a higher power, so who are you and who am I to disagree?" came the cold question from Mechagodzilla. "I remember water and pain that was inflicted by humans many years ago. I am only doing what I believe is right and justified. Farewell, Mr. Knight."_

Kiryuu nodded: "I remember."

"Good," Gordon nodded. "Give her hell, Kiryuu."


	6. The Devil’s Advocate

_**The Devil's Advocate**_

He had not seen the metal one in many months now. The metal one was once his father; he knew this very well. He could sense it in the metal one, in the bones. It took him a while to realize and remember what his father looked like, but when ever the metal one took the strange mask off of his face—he knew he was staring into the face of his father. The smaller creatures were trying to use his father against him one time, now the have backed off. And his father? He remembered that the metal one told him that he was going away for a few months, to another land of the small creatures where he will protect them from something else. His father left an order though—that he must not leave the island until his father returned. His father promised that once he returned he will call for him. They will be together like many years ago. He hoped that his father will return to him and live with him for now on. He could not understand why his father now needed the smaller creatures to be with him. He could not remember what exactly happened to his father all those years ago. He wanted to know why his father disappeared and now why his father had changed. Not even the metal one could answer that question. It was as if his father lost his memory. The smaller creatures did that to him, and changed him, turning him all metal. Though, he respected his father, he was worried about him. The smaller creatures changed his father so much that not even he could recognize him. And the smaller creatures gave his father a name—Mechagodzilla. He also had acquired a name from the smaller creatures—Godzilla. He could only suspect that perhaps his father had that name before he did—the smaller creatures one time mistook him for his father. He did remember his father visiting the large island where the small creatures lived with their fantastic, strange—angular shaped, white and shiny mountains. So his father's name was originally Godzilla—so what was his name? He was confused, but now his father was Mechagodzilla, what ever that meant. He did not know what Godzilla meant either—it was just a name. And that name struck fear in the eyes of the smaller creatures, and that name made the smaller creatures attack him.

His father told him to stay on the island so that he would not make the smaller creatures attack him. But the only reason why they did was because of when his father left the island all those years ago. His father left the island—and never returned. Now, his father was made of metal—with no memory. His father fought for the smaller creatures, even attacked him once—nearly even killed him. Perhaps when his father finally figured out who he was, he knew that Godzilla was his son. He was happy that his father remembers him. Though, that was not enough. He wanted his father back with him. Godzilla let loose a rumbling sigh, pacing up and down the edge of the beach. When was his father going to return to him? His horror of his father's fate was recognized in their last battle against each other. He had torn the metal one's right arm off. He took the arm with him and the metal one had retreated, needing much repair. The humans had given Mechagodzilla a new arm it seems, but he knew it was not the arm he originally had. Godzilla kept that arm. The arm he had torn off, the strange metallic, but living flesh that was on it melted away—revealing the bone underneath. Though the bone was plated with metal, Godzilla had torn off much of that plating, revealing the real bone under it. It was his father's bones, the bones of his skeleton. The smaller creatures some how stripped the flesh from his father's bones and plated him with the strange metallic muscle and skin. Why would they do that? He could only suspect that his father must have felt great pain when the humans did that to him. And he loved them for it—otherwise he would never had joined them. Still Godzilla wanted to know what possessed his father to join the smaller creatures. His father had changed because of them, he had lost his memory of who he was.

_Would you like to see your father again? _Godzilla blinked when he heard the question echo in his mind. He understood it. He would love to see his father again, to be with him—and to free him from the hold of the smaller creatures.

_Come to the east then, _the thought beckoned him. _Use your senses. They will lead you to your father._

_Father…_It would be wonderful to be with him again.

"Uh-oh," Tochi said as he leaned over towards the computer. The Foundation's satellites were tracking something on the move in the South Pacific. It was his turn to watch them while everyone else was installing the Absolute Zero Cannon back into Kiryuu's chest. He rolled over to a larger screen, his hands flying across the keyboard. A small flashing dot streaked across the screen at an incredible speed. He tracked it through the satellites, finding that it was heading towards the Gulf of California. He swallowed, tracking where this object came from. "Ogasawara Island. Uh-oh, hey guys!"

Tochi leaned over to the microphone, his voice amplifying through the bay area. Everyone looked up.

"What?" Gordon asked. "We're busy!"

"Mr. Knight," he said. "I think you might wanna come in here."

"What is it, Tochi?" Kiryuu asked.

"Here, Kiryuu," Tochi said. "I think this is your problem too."

He transmitted the information directly into Kiryuu's system. Kiryuu's synthetic eyes lit up in shock.

"Godzilla!" he cried.

"Hell?" Will asked. "Godzilla?"

"He's heading towards the Gulf of California," said Tochi. "Looks like he's coming to us."

"I told him to remain on Ogasawara Island!" Kiryuu roared. "Out of the way—away from humans."

"You're son's defiant," said Gordon. "Like father—like son."

Tochi heard another beep coming from the computer. He glanced at it, noticing another movement in the land. Another earthquake was happening.

"Shit," he breathed. "Uh, another earthquake. It's moving."

"Epicenter?" asked Katsura. "Biollante?"

"Where's it moving to?" Gordon asked.

"Towards Godzilla," said Tochi. "Looks like Biollante wants to meet the big guy."

Kiryuu rumbled in disturbed anxiousness. His body was laying on the floor as they were making the final adjustments to the Absolute Zero Cannon. His helm was off, suspending from the ceiling above. Kiryuu's lip pulled back into a snarl. The last thing he wanted was for Godzilla to meet up with Biollante.

"Biollante has slowed," announced Tochi as he saw the secondary blip stop. "She's in Nevada, in the desert—near I-15. Las Vegas."

"Great," said Gordon. "Hope all those gambling companies have monster insurance."

"I've got the satellites honed in on her now, Gordon," Kiryuu announced. "She's risen from the ground. His eyes shifted a bit. "I—can feel her. She's—calling."

"Calling?" asked Katsura.

"There is no explanation for this feeling I sense," Kiryuu sighed. "It's just there. She's not calling me though, not yet. She's calling to Godzilla."

"How the hell is Godzilla going to get to Las Vegas?" asked Will. "Back in Japan, he rarely went beyond the east coastal cities, or the eastern islands. Much of west Japan never even seen a Godzilla attack."

"Godzilla has been known to burrow through rock," said Katsura. "He could dig his way into the desert."

"Stay that long underground?" asked Gordon.

"There are underground pockets of water even in Nevada," she replied. "So deep that usually we don't know about them unless we use a sonigraph. He could travel through those underground water fairways."

"Godzilla coming to meet Biollante in the middle of a desert," sighed Gordon. "Now that's an odd scene. Hopefully they won't take the fight into Las Vegas. The guys who run the casinos would have a heart attack."

"I'm going to contact General Garrison on this," said Q. "We have to evacuate the city incase."

"Biollante is 50 miles away from the city, Q," said Kiryuu. "If they felt anything from her when she came by, it was probably a slight tremor, nothing more. They don't even know she's there. Something tells me that's what she wants."

"Just incase, though Big K," Q shrugged. "I wanna make sure everyone's safe. I'm contacting the General."

Gordon sighed. They were not ready to launch Kiryuu yet, there were still some final adjustments to be made.

"Get back to work!" he cried. "Q, go call your boss if you want to. Nothing more, okay?"

"Sure," Q shrugged. "Whatever…"

_Area 51…_

"Don't worry, Dr. Terezawa," began General Garrison. "We know Biollante is near Las Vegas. We're sending our team down there now with the DT. I've given them orders to stand by and wait for Mechagodzilla's arrival. Huh? Godzilla's heading there too, huh? Well, then, this will give us a chance to knock two monsters out with one stone. I don't care what those kooks at the Foundations say about Godzilla being some how Kiryuu's son, he was built to destroy Godzilla, and here's his chance! They'll do it, or I'll sign a warrant to have that mechanical monstrosity dismantled! He's a waste of money if they're not going to use him for what he was designed to do. Get to the DT, Doctor. I'll see you later."

Levi Garrison leaned against the chair in his office. He glanced down at a picture of a black haired girl with very pale skin and violet eyes. He sighed as he stared at the picture, and there was regret in his eyes. Though, the job needed to be done.

"I'm sorry, Erika," he whispered. "But you have been a very bad girl. Now, you must pay your dues."

"Y'all ain't gonna like this," sighed Q. "Garrison has also ordered that we kill both Godzilla and Biollante at the same time."

"What?" Kiryuu asked, sitting up. "No. I won't."

_Kiryuu…_Katsura purred into his mind. _Calm down._

I'd figured that," said Q nodded. "Look, I don't get this whole—'son' thing you have with Godzilla. Okay? But Garrison wants to put an end to it. Son or not, you have to do it. Or, he'll dismantle you."

"Like hell he will!" Gordon protested. "Kiryuu's my machine, not the Army's. He belongs to me. And if I have to leave the country to protect what is rightfully mine, I will do so. I am not going to let him dismantle Kiryuu. I put too much work in developing him, and hell no am I gonna let that asshole push him or me around! We all know why Kiryuu doesn't want to destroy Godzilla—and it's not because he's his son."

"It's because if we do, then there will be no more need for Kiryuu," Will said.

"We would always have a need—a personal need, Q. Because he's our friend."

"There are other needs for his AI system, if not for the body," said Q. "He's an excellent guard dog for your company against hackers."

"Godzilla is…" Kiryuu began.

"Your son, right," began Q. "I know, but the general doesn't buy that. And neither do I. I'm surprised you all have. I'm sorry, but it just doesn't seem plausible."

"We can't let Kiryuu be dismantled," Katsura called. "You don't understand why he feels the way he feels."

"Because of the DNA in his muscle system," said Q. "I know, I've read the report. But being cloned from the original Godzilla doesn't hardly qualify him as the original. He's basically just a clone. So, there for he's not this Godzilla's father."

"He is," Katsura grunted. "It has nothing to do with the bio-syntech…"

"I get it," Q interrupted. "But the General doesn't care…"

"No, you don't," said Gordon. "It's not the bio-syntech, you moron. It's the bones."

"What?" asked Q. Kiryuu's eyes focused on Gordon.

"Bones?" asked Kiryuu, confused.

"Yes, bones, Kiryuu," said Gordon. "Inside Mechagodzilla are the bones of the original Godzilla."

"Huh?" asked Q. "I thought his skeleton was made out of titanium."

"No, idiot," Gordon snarled. "His bones are made out of what everyone's bones are made out of—calcium. Just like the bones in you body are made from calcium, so's Kiryuu's bones. Titanium plating reinforces the strength of the bones in order for them to sustain the weight of the armor Kiryuu crates around. Kiryuu, open your mouth and kneel down towards Q so he can see your teeth."

"Yes, Gordon," Kiryuu said. He rolled over onto his belly, lowering his chin to the floor and opening his mouth wide, pulling his bio-organic lips back across his enormous racks of teeth. His canine fangs were taller than Q. He stepped back for a moment, his eyes wide as he glanced down into Kiryuu's great maw. He saw the twin maser cannons deep inside, at the back of the mouth, mounted on a rotor for movement and aim.

"Go inside, Q," said Gordon. "Touch one of his teeth."

"You've got to be kidding," he gulped. "I'm not going in there."

"I won't close my mouth on you, Q," said Mechagodzilla. Though Kiryuu's mouth was wide open, his voice still originated from the bay's speakers. Q swallowed his fear and climbed inside Kiryuu's mouth, stepping over the shorter front teeth. He came close to one of Kiryuu's tall canine fangs, placing his hand on the tip. He moved his hand down the side of the great tooth, feeling the rough texture. This did not feel like a synthetic tooth, this felt real. The fang felt like a dog's fang, smooth with some serration around the edge to slice meat with. It was a real tooth.

"Oh my God," Q breathed. "That's a real tooth. That's…a…oh shit! You mean that Godzilla—Kiryuu really and undoubtedly is Godzilla—the first one?"

"Brought the bones out myself," said Katsura.

"Katsura," Kiryuu said, blinking. "You—you didn't tell me. The bones—from the first Godzilla—they're my bones? His skeleton really is inside me?"

"Well, almost," said Katsura. "The second Godzilla tore your right arm off during that fight. We had to create a robotic arm to replace it with. But, yeah, the rest of the skeleton is inside you—right down to the dorsal spines. We didn't even alter them. You have Godzilla's dorsal spines, his tail, his feet, one of his hands, his skull—everything. We tried it without the bones, it didn't work right."

"You didn't tell me," Kiryuu breathed. "Q, get out of my mouth!"

"Okay, sheesh," Q said as he tumbled out of Kiryuu's mouth when the great bio-mecha raised his head up. He rolled over on the ground, bumping his head at Will's leg. "Ow."

"I'm sorry," Katsura said as she looked up at Kiryuu. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think it was necessary to tell you."

"It was," Kiryuu grumbled. "How—how could I have not known? Was it…"

"T'weren't in those files you hacked," Gordon chuckled. "I kept that sorta information carbon copied. Archaic, but still a good filing system."

"That was the dark place in your mind you dared me not to go," sighed Kiryuu. "You didn't want me to know."

"You weren't supposed to know, you junk-heap!" Gordon snapped. "That sorta information was only for me and your creators to know! Damn-it, Kiryuu, let us have our secrets."

"This pertains to my body, Gordon," Kiryuu growled as he rose up. "I have a right to know."

"Right now, the General don't think you have any rights," Gordon snarled back. "I couldn't tell you because that sort of information was not for you to know at the time. I had to trust you even more. Besides, if the General realized what we had done, you'd be in more shit than you are now!"

"We told you now, Kiryuu," Katsura began calmly, trying to ease his nerves. "Now that you know—yes, more than ever, you're Godzilla's father. What are we going to do about it now?"

"Let Godzilla go," said Kiryuu. "I won't destroy both of them. I'll only destroy Biollante. I have to protect him from Biollante."

"The General won't let you do that!" called Q.

"As Gordon as stated," the mecha began. "The General does not control me, nor does he own me. I am the commander of my own fate."

"You squeal to the General about this," began Gordon, shaking his fist. "I'll see to it you'll never have kids _ever_! And I'll rip that bionic arm right off of you as well!"

"You guys are really going to be in a lot of crap when this is over," Q said. "All of you are nuts!"

"Will, tie him down until it's time to go fight Biollante," began Gordon. "I don't want to deal with him right now."

Will glanced at Q, making an advance towards him. Q stepped back.

"Billy," began Q. "Come on, man. You're kidding right? This some joke, yeah? We went to grade school together, man! You helped me build the Dimension Tide."

"Q," said Will. "We won't do this if you agree to never speak of it to the General. This is important to us."

"But I have to follow procedures," Q said, raising his hands up.

"So do I," said Will. "Kiryuu's my achievement, I'm not going to let you take him away from me, or Gordon, or anyone else. We did what we had to do, it was the only way to build Mechagodzilla."

"You're all insane," Q swallowed. He backed away but finding his path bard by something smooth and metallic. He glanced up, noticing a bio-syntech, bladed tentacle extending down from Kiryuu's metallic knuckle. Mechagodzilla grinned slyly, showing some of the off-white fangs in his mouth.

"Going somewhere, Dr. Terezawa?" Kiryuu asked. "I've cut off every communication to Area 51 within this base. And I doubt they have telegraphs."

"Shit," Q shrank back from the blade.

"We're not going to let you leave or even contact the General until we figure out how to keep him from using the DT on Godzilla," Gordon snorted. "Kiryuu, tie him down until we're ready to launch you."

"Compliance," Kiryuu nodded, several tendrils shot out from the back of his claw, wrapping around Q's body. Q struggled to get free from Kiryuu's grip.

"You all need help!" Q cried. "All of you."

"But we want you to stay and watch how we're going to do this thing," said Gordon. "Now be a good boy and keep Mechagodzilla company until we figure this out."

"Gordon," began Kiryuu. "Biollante might use Godzilla as a decoy to lure me in. She's obviously planning a trap for me."

"The first step in evading a trap," began Gordon. "Is to know of its existence. Keep calculating probable solutions to this, Kiryuu, that's what I built you for."

Kiryuu nodded in agreement. His head turned slightly when he heard Q's phone ring.

"That's the General!" Q cried. "Man, you are all in deep shit when I tell him what's going on."

Kiryuu growled, his lip pulling back into a snarl. Gordon yanked Q's phone from its holster.

"Kiryuu, can you mimic Q's voice?" he asked.

"Yes," Kiryuu replied. "I've heard it enough time to create a sound file of it."

Gordon handed the phone over to the giant mechanical Godzilla. A small tendril came down and grabbed hold of the phone, lifting it to Kiryuu's face. The tendril answered the phone and Kiryuu projected his voice.

"Talk to me, baby!" Kiryuu replied using Q's voice. "Oh, General Garrison! Nice to hear from you. Yeah, man, they've agreed to it. Two monsters with one stone, great plan, sir. Oh, no arguments from any of them, even from the mechanical dude they got. Kiryuu's all for it, said it'll be completing his purpose in life. They're ready when you are, man. Everything is primed to go. The plan they've worked up is that they freeze both monsters with the Big Chill Gun in Kiryuu's chest, then you give the order to have the DT to fire on both of them, sending Biollante and Godzilla to another dimension. Then we all get together and have a drink afterwards. You know…little party to celebrate. It's cool. Sure thing. Hey, I'll tell them. Later, General, see yah on the battlefield."

The phone clicked off, Kiryuu lowered it.

"How was that?" he asked, his voice returning back to its normal deepness.

"Sounded exactly like him," Will chuckled.

"Good work, Kiryuu," Katsura laughed.

"I'll say it again," began Gordon. "You're something special. Now how the hell are we gonna do the opposite Kiryuu just told Garrison we'll do?"

"Guys," began Tochi. "The DT's heading out. They'll be at the spot where Biollante ended up by nightfall. So will Godzilla."

Gordon turned back to Kiryuu: "We all set?"

"Yes, Gordon," Kiryuu replied.


	7. …And the Devil Herself

…**And the Devil Herself**

Godzilla arose from the ground, shaking the sand from his back spines and his scales. He rumbled a bit, glancing around at this new landscape. He buried his way through the land, doing exactly what the voice told him to. It was sundown and the moon was just rising in the east. Godzilla's ruddy brown eyes sparkled in the light as he glanced around. The landscape itself was barren, dusty, and craggy—beaten down by winds and weather. This was not the landscape he came from, not the features he was use to. There was no sign of moister here, not even a shallow pool of water. A few withered brushes dotted here and there over the sharp, angular hills. Godzilla licked his lips, tasting salt in the air. He wiped his eyes, feeling the dryness in them. Was this the place his father went to? What would possess him to go to such a horrible place? Why not to the ocean, back to the water, where it's cool and moist? Why here of all places? Godzilla snarled at the thought, the smaller creatures truly had control over his father. Now, he will rescue him. He heard a song in the air. A siren called out to him beckoning him closer.

_We'll rescue him together…_came the thought.

_Yes…_Godzilla agreed. _Together…_

Why the voice wanted to help him reclaim his father, he was not certain. But he knew that he would need help. The smaller creatures made his father even stronger and more powerful than before his disappearance. Godzilla recalled the massive pain he received from 'Mechagodzilla', the sharp tendrils going down his throat, the lighting from his father's mouth. He pushed that memory from his mind and trudged onward, towards the source of the thought he sensed.

He stopped for a moment, smelling the air around him. There was moister now. Gone was the salty, dry air that he tasted. Godzilla glanced around, watching as a carpet of grass rolled over the rocky landscape of the desert. Flowers blossomed, giving off a myriad of illumination. The scent was pleasant to him. And it led him to the source. When he found it, he stopped and stared in wonder. He sensed the creature, the strange and rather enormous green colored reptile before him. He was not afraid, but he was curious about this creature. He sensed himself inside this creature, much like what he sensed when he first saw Mechagodzilla. He stood still for a moment, wondering if this creature will attack him as well.

_I won't attack you…_

Godzilla blinked. He could hear that voice clearly in his mind as if his mind were his ears. He understood everything that voice said, every word. (If you would to call it words.)

_I wish to help you…help you bring your father back from his imprisonment by the smaller creatures—the humans._

Humans, so they had a name for themselves as well. This strange being seemed to know a bit about them. Perhaps she also felt threatened by them.

_Strength in numbers…your father loves you. The humans have tricked him, lied to him. They turned him into that metal monster you see now. He has not the strength to fight them, we must help him—free him._

Free his father, he agreed with that thought. How was this creature communicating with him? Godzilla became confused, though he was entranced by this new creature that was like him. He slowly crept towards her, sniffing the air and staying alert just incase this was some sort of trap. His tiny, pointed ears twitched a bit, listening to ever sound that the new creature made. He could smell that she was female, which could be easily determined by the cent she gave off. Godzilla came closer to the strange reptilian creature. She was much taller than he was. His head came up to her chin. He felt something rest itself on his shoulder and he flinched in shock.

_Do not be afraid…_

Godzilla soon awoke from his entrancement, sensing that this had to be some sort of trap set for him. His back spines lit up, fluctuating the energy up. He could feel the familiar burn in his mouth when he was about to fire his strange heat weapon. Still, a mystery to him on how he was able to get such a weapon—it has proved handy at times. Especially in situations like this. He pulled back, feeling the tendril tighten its grip on is shoulder. His lips were about to part, ready release the heat building up in his throat.

_You do not wish to attack me…but I will make sure all goes to plan…_

A tendril reached out, fastening his jaws shut like a muzzle on a dog. Godzilla struggled against the hold, grunting. He was forced to swallow the building heat in his throat. He never had to do that before. He swallowed his flames, feeling it painfully burn his stomach. He let out a whimper of agony as the fire burned inside of him, scorching his stomach. Smoke seeped out through his nostrils and through some of the gaps in his mouth. His eyes squinted shut, tearing from the pain of the fire.

_It will be over soon…_

On the outside, Godzilla was virtually impervious to anything. Not even the human's weapons could wound him. But on the inside, he was as vulnerable and as fragile as rice paper. He could smell his own scorched innards and taste the iron in his mouth from his own blood. She let his mouth go, allowing him to gurgle up the ichors from his throat. Godzilla leaned over and spat on the ground, his fangs now stained with his own blood. He knelt down, coughing, barely even able to growl. His breath weapon was now inoperable for a while. It would take a few hours before his body could heal the damage inside his stomach, even with his super regenerative abilities. Godzilla could not believe what happened, he swallowed his own breath weapon.

He felt the tendril roll up his neck and crawl up to the side of his head. He had not strength left to fight the tendril off. Then, he felt a piercing pain jab him under his jaw. Godzilla let out a yelp of pain just as he felt something pierce his protective natural armor. He glanced down, noticing where the cord was, embedded into his throat. He felt a small squeak except his jaws as he fumbled down, leaning his back against the hulking creature that had captured him.

_Sleep…and wait, Godzilla…_

Sleep, that was what he needed right now. Sleep, and rest, to recuperate from the damage in his throat. He slowly began to close his eyes, his eyes fluttering sleepily as he rested up against the great monstrous form. He felt something being pulled over him, cradling him and keeping him warm as he drifted off into slumber. Sleep, and wait—wait for his father to return to him like he promised.

"Godzilla has shown up," General Garrison announced over the comlink with Gordon Knight. "We just got video feed of the monster a few minutes ago. Biollante has him."

"We'll send Kiryuu over right away then," said Gordon. He lowered the comlink and glanced back at Q. The scientist was tied to the chair, his right arm covered in heavy foam so that he would not use it to escape. He was gagged at the mouth and he gnawed at the fabric. Gordon chuckled for a moment, tapping his hand on the panel in the control room. Mike crossed his arms, leaning his feet against Q's chair.

"Now, don't worry," said Gordon. "When this is done, we'll let you go. We just don't want you to interfere with our plans right now."

Q's nostrils flared as he began to breathe heavily. Bound and gagged, this was not what he had panned that would happen.

"Kiryuu is ready for launch," said Katsura.

"Okay," Gordon nodded. "We're ready, Garrison. Send Kiryuu the coordinates where he needs to be."

"Sending," said the General.

"I have them," Kiryuu announced through the speakers.

"Okay, launch," Gordon ordered.

With the Absolute Zero Cannon inside Kiryuu's chest, Gordon hoped that this would be an easy fight. Will leaned against the wall, staring back at Q, then back at Gordon. He never wanted his friend to be bounded and gagged, but he knew that this would be the right thing. Godzilla does not deserve to die, he still had a purpose. This monster did not deserve to die either, but she tormented Kiryuu. Everyone, even Gordon, was insistent that she be destroyed immediately. Kiryuu wanted this to be over soon.

Outside in the parking lot, Kiryuu glanced around for a moment. He took in a deep breath, gathering his mental strength for the fight. Then, with a slight nod to what the future might hold, the great mecha leapt into the sky, firing his boosters. Inside the control room, everyone watched through the monitors as the silvery automaton disappeared into the night sky, only the twinkle of the lights from his boosters were still visible. Gordon let loose a sigh of relief, cracking his knuckles and stretching his back out.

"I hope this will work," he said.

"I can't believe we're saving Godzilla," said Tochi. "Before, we wanted to destroy him."

"Irony has its place," Gordon said. "Like Kiryuu."

"As long as Godzilla remains," said Katsura. "Kiryuu will remain. That's the plan."

_Katsura…_she heard his voice echo into her mind. _Back me up. Help me through this…_

_You're regretting yourself? _She asked.

_I need your support, _Kiryuu said. _You're my strength right now._

_I'm with you, Kiryuu, you know that, _Katsura said.

_I love you, Katsura…_

_I love you too, Kiryuu…_


	8. HEAVY METAL 3

_**HEAVY METAL 3**_

Kiryuu felt the strength build inside his heart when he heard her words inside his processors. That was what he wanted to know. She loved him, that was all that mattered. His golden optics shifted slightly as he saw his destination slowly appear on the horizon. He glanced off, following a few truck lights that were also making their way towards his destination. His optics switched to night vision, and his sight was filled with illuminating green. He saw the truck as clearly as he would see it in the day. Mounted on the back of the truck there was an enormous cannon. Kiryuu knew that was the Dimension Tide. He took in a virtual breath, and sped his pace up, hoping to reach Godzilla and Biollante before the DT did. His 'son' needed help; he was there to give it. It was ironic, he was saving Godzilla from a monster.

_Ironic, but so very like you…_came a voice into his processors. It was not Katsura.

_Biollante! _Kiryuu gasped. _Let my son go._

_You know what's inside you? Do you know what they lied about?_

_I know, _Kiryuu sighed. _That does not make any difference, to me or to them, or to Godzilla._

Kiryuu slowed his pace when his eyes saw the enormous form of Biollante reclining in a glade of lovely flowers and grass below. He landed in an oasis of growth, something that seem rather disturbingly unnatural for the Nevada Desert. Biollante shifted her bulk, tendrils of sharp thorns snaked about her.

_Kiryuu…come here. Come here…_

_Shut up! _Kiryuu roared. _Where's Godzilla?_

_He's right here, Kiryuu._

A tendril extended out, coming close to Kiryuu's helmed head. He flinched back, his optics glowing brightly. The tendril came down, caressing his metallic cheek softly.

_I won't bite, Kiryuu, _she purred into his processors.

_Even roses have their thorns, Erika, _Kiryuu snorted. He grabbed the tendril and pulled from his face. _Even you._

_You're right._

Kiryuu let out a yelp of surprise just as he felt his own feet give away under him. Several of Biollante's thorny tentacles wrapped around his legs, yanking him to the ground and pulling him swiftly towards her. Kiryuu growled, lifting his right forearm cannon up towards Biollante. Tiny pulses of gold energy shout out from the two enormous barrels pelting the tangled vines and scales of her body. She growled slightly, but did not let go. Biollante hissed, picking up the pace and pulling him faster towards her. Kiryuu own tentacle shot out from his side, raking across the line of vines that held his feet, slicing their bond. The severed tendrils slithered back as Kiryuu rose up off the ground.

_You're such a kidder, Kiryuu, _Biollante chuckled. _I like that in a man._

_Don't play your sick, twisted fetish with me, Biollante, _Kiryuu hissed back. He reared back, the slots on his rocket array pack opened up, revealing his missiles. Before Biollante could react, Kiryuu fired on her, his Sidewinders arching around him, and exploding at her sides. The great plant-like reptile was flung back onto her side. Kiryuu fired up his gravity generators and leapt into the air, bounding towards Biollante. She regained her posture, rolling herself up. Her jaws spread wide and she took in a deep breath. A line of black, hissing liquid sprayed from her mouth, covering Kiryuu's right forearm cannon. Kiryuu glanced down, smelling the fumes. The liquid was acidic. Biollante's acidic bile ate through the cannon holster. It sparked up and exploded throwing Kiryuu off balance and slamming him to the ground.

_Kiryuu…_

Mechagodzilla glanced up from the ground. His fall had broken one of the over hanging missile ports that swung over his shoulders. Kiryuu growled again, dusting himself off from the ground.

_Break something?_

Even with one of his missile arms on his shoulders damaged, he could still use the pack for his purpose. He fired a barrage of missiles from the other front port on the pack and Biollante dodged, rolling away from them.

_Think twice before you fire again, Kiryuu, _she warned. Kiryuu lowered his arms, staring blankly at her. Biollante chuckled again. Something was wiggling around inside her body. A part of her form opened up, revealing a small cavern within her bulk. A single head thrusted itself out of the opened part of her scales and ferns, gasping for air as it made contact with the open world. Kiryuu knew that head.

_Godzilla!_

Gordon Knight's jaw dropped to the ground. Katsura stared at the screen, her eyes were wide with shock. Mike and Tochi sat down at their seat, leaning towards the screen, astonished.

"Godzilla," breathed Katsura. She could not help but to notice just how warn the giant dinosaur looked. The eyes were slightly glazed over, and he swayed a bit as he lumbered out of Biollante's living pouch. Some of her tentacles draped around his shoulders and his scales sparked with her fluids. Godzilla turned towards Kiryuu and growled weakly.

"Kiryuu!" Katsura called. "On your guard. There's something wrong with Godzilla!"

Kiryuu was silent when he saw Godzilla lumber towards him. He heard the sound of Biollante chuckling inside his processors. There was something wrong with him. Godzilla's eyes glanced towards Kiryuu, his blank, almost lifeless stare had a spark of hatred in them. A lip twitched and an ear flicked backwards. Kiryuu backed up holding out his hands, trying to motion to Godzilla that he was not going to hurt him. Godzilla reared his head back and roared and he spread his legs wide, gripping the ground with his feet. Kiryuu new exactly what that roar meant, it was a challenge.

_He really doesn't like you right now, _Biollante giggled.

_What have you done to him? _Kiryuu demanded just as Godzilla stormed towards him. Godzilla spun around, his tail smacking Kiryuu in the head. Kiryuu toppled forward, but regained his balance quickly, glancing back at Godzilla as the monster lunged forwards, raking his claws across Kiryuu's metallic chest. Kiryuu leapt back as Godzilla made another lunge for him. Godzilla reared back, taking in a deep breath. The heat began to build in his mouth as his back spines flashed. Godzilla let loose his flame, the stream of blue white death shot towards Kiryuu. Kiryuu made another motion to dodge the white heat, powering up his thrusters.

_No you don't! _Biollante called as she ripped his legs once more with her tendrils. Kiryuu was pulled down towards the beam. Engulfed in the blue and white, Kiryuu came crashing into the ground below. No longer wanting to harm Godzilla, Mechagodzilla had shown his weakness. Kiryuu's virtual breath became sporadic as he let loose a small metallic moan. He shifted a bit, smelling the fumes of the acid as it ate away at his right arm. His helm was damaged from the flames, and it wiggled loosely as he moved his head around. Kiryuu reached over to his right arm, pulling the cannon and armor away from it, and tearing the latex rubber until the bio-syntech was exposed. A hole in his helm on his right optic and cheek exposed his true face underneath. Godzilla came rumbling over, barring his teeth and hissing and growling.

_No, _Kiryuu painfully thought. _I am—your father, Godzilla. Is this—how you treat your father?_

_Right now, he does not even know you, _Biollante said.

Kiryuu tried to rise from the ground, but Godzilla planted his foot on the metallic automaton's chest. Kiryuu grunted slightly as Godzilla forced his foot down, pinning him to the ground. Godzilla grunted again, his back spines lighting up once more. Kiryuu's eyes were wide as he saw the build up of heat and light inside the great monster's mouth. Godzilla was meaning to kill him.

_NO! _Kiryuu screamed, and let loose a powerful roar—a very Godzilla-like roar. There was no alien, metallic tone in his trumpet. The roar came from deep within, echoing out from the vary bones inside of him. His bones, the bones of the true Godzilla, King of the Monsters. Kiryuu grunted and focused, listening to every sound of his muscles. His son was not his son right now. His son would never kill him. Just as Godzilla's breath weapon came down, Kiryuu disappeared. Biollante's gleaming eyes widened in shock when she saw the move. Kiryuu dodged the flame from the ground. One moment he was under Godzilla's foot, the next he was gone. Kiryuu rose up from his new position, shaking the loose plating from his arm. His cracked helm fell from his face and he shook his locks free. Biollante stood in silent astonishment.

_Impossible, no living creature could move like that, _she protested.

_I'm not exactly alive, remember? _Kiryuu said. _I died—1954, I died._ He glanced back at her. _I just came back to life, that's all._

He shook the now useless rocket array pack from his back. His movements damaged the plating on his back spines, exposing the true spines underneath. Godzilla turned back, growling as he readied another shot. He was willing to waste another shot, because he knew that Kiryuu could best him in melee combat. Godzilla shot forth once more his white-hot flames towards his cybernized predecessor. Kiryuu dodged, moving like a shadow as the stream raced passed him. Godzilla's nuclear ray merely hit Kiryuu's metallic spines, shattering the plating and fully exposing the bone underneath. Kiryuu stopped for a moment, glancing back at his now fully exposed spines. There was no doubt in his processors now, he was the original Godzilla. Even Biollante was silent when she saw the spines.

_I thought—it was just the syntech that held your connection with Godzilla…_she breathed, now a bit more sober than she was before.

_No, that is your connection to Godzilla, _Kiryuu said as he felt the exposed bone of his dorsal spines. _In a previous life, I was killed by an unknown chemical, my remains found by the Foundation, and rebuilt to become Mechagodzilla with a new mind—the very CPU that is within me now._

_Tell me, he doesn't know this does he? _Biollante asked, becoming rather amused by this news.

_Why do you ask? _Kiryuu asked as he shot a fierce glance at her.

_Oh, no reason, _Biollante chuckled. _I wonder who does know…Katsura, Will, Gordon? Did they hide this from you? And are they hiding this from my dear General Levi Garrison?_

Biollante chuckled deeply as she turned her head towards several truck lights come up from a hill. She saw the cannon pointed directly at her and she knew who was in charge of the team of army men around it.

_Levi…_

Garrison flinched away when he heard Biollante's voice in his mind. He waited for the time to strike, to fire the Dimension Tide on both Godzilla and Biollante. Of course, he hoped that Kiryuu would be caught in the tow of the black hole. He wanted to be rid of that cocky machine once and for all.

_Levi…_

"Erika," he sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have to do it."

_Oh, I completely understand your predicament, Levi, _Biollante projected. _You follow orders like a good Boy Scout. And you think that's what makes your life exciting. But I have something else for you before you put my life to an end. Grab your binoculars and look at Kiryuu._

"Why?"

_Just do it, the scene explains itself, my dear Levi…_

"Colonel," he called.

"Yes, sir," said Colonel Madison.

"Give me your binoculars, I want to view the fight with them," Garrison said.

"Yes, sir," Madison nodded as he handed his commanding officer the pair of binoculars. Levi lifted them to his eyes and turned towards the great metallic Godzilla machine before him. He could see that the plating on Kiryuu's arm and face had been removed. Kiryuu turned slightly just as Godzilla made an advance towards him. Mechagodzilla's back faced Garrison. The General lowered his binoculars, his jaw hung loose from its hinges. He leaned against the hood of his jeep, shaking his head.

"Damn you to hell, Gordon Knight," he growled. "And your company! You—bastard. Son of a bitch, you bastard."

"What did you see, sir?" asked Madison.

"Kiryuu's—back spines," he sighed. "They're Godzilla's back spines. Kiryuu—Gordon Knight must have used parts of the skeleton from the original Godzilla that died in 1954 to build that metallic monstrosity! That's why Kiryuu's so willing to protect the current Godzilla…because he _is _Godzilla!"

"What is your order, General?" asked Madison.

"When Kiryuu wears down both Godzilla and Biollante, fire the DT," he said. "And make sure that there's enough room that Kiryuu might accidentally be sucked in with them. I'll—give Gordon my regrets when this is over."

"Sir," Madison nodded.

"Wait for the right moment," Garrison said. "Just wait, till they're all together."

_You hear that, Kiryuu? _Biollante asked as Kiryuu grabbed Godzilla's claw, elbowing the monster in the stomach. Kiryuu rolled over, holding Godzilla in a half-Nelson, his bio-syntech tendrils wrapping around Godzilla's snout to prevent him from firing his breath. Mechagodzilla let loose a bestial snarl, collapsing Godzilla's knees with a kick of his foot. He forced Godzilla to kneel down to the ground, bounding him with the bio-syntech tendrils from his arms and his waist. Kiryuu's exposed right arm held onto Godzilla's mouth as his left locked him close to his chest. Biollante glanced back, a green brow cocked up.

_Now that is an interesting position, _she chuckled. _Hopefully Godzilla won't be too mentally disturbed afterwards._

_Shut up! _Kiryuu snarled back at her. _You're the one who sighted him to attack me. How dare you do such a thing? He's my son._

_Well, here's something else you should know…_Biollante began. _It seems that the dear General wants to be rid of all three of us. He has now signed your death certificate._

_What? _Kiryuu cried.

_NO! _Kiryuu heard the frightened voice of Katsura within his mind.

"Katsura what's wrong?" asked Gordon.

"Kiryuu says that Biollante heard General Garrison make some sort of plan to some how get Kiryuu to into the worm hole and be destroyed with the rest of them," Katsura swallowed. "Gordon, you know what that would do to me."

Gordon glanced back at the bounded Q, his eyes wide and filled with heated rage. He tore the gag from the scientist's mouth, and punched him in the face. Q glanced back, shaking his head.

"They're gonna use your machine on Kiryuu!" Gordon cried. "If they kill Kiryuu, Katsura dies as well!"

"What?" Q cried. "I—I don't understand. You mean, that link they have between each other? They—if one dies, the other one dies too?"

"Precisely, Dr. Terezawa," came a deep and foreboding voice from Katsura's mouth. She glanced back at Q, her gaze piercing. Q realized just what happened—that was Kiryuu talking, not Katsura. Kiryuu got up from his seat and lunged for Q's neck. He gripped Q's throat, squeezing tightly.

"Kiryuu!" Gordon cried. "Stand down!"

"Tell that bastard of a general to go home, Q," Kiryuu growled as he gripped Q's neck tighter. Q sputtered and gagged, struggling in Kiryuu's grip through Katsura.

"Kiryuu!" Will cried. "Let him go!"

"Tell him, now," Kiryuu snarled. "Or I'll pop your head off like a grape on a vine."

Mike and Tochi were just silent as they saw Kiryuu take Q in a strangle hold, ready to kill him at a drop of a hat.

"Tell him!" Kiryuu ordered.

"I—can't!" Q cried. "He—won't listen—to me!"

"Kiryuu!" Gordon cried. "Strangling him to death isn't going to help the situation! Get control over your emotions, Kiryuu. I've built you to be better than this. Now, let Q go!"

Kiryuu let go of Q's neck, breathing heavily as he backed away. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to calculate a way to avoid being sucked into a black hole once he fires the AZC on Biollante. His tears though were also being shed by Katsura as well.

"If this situation was as it is now," began Kiryuu. "I would want him to end my life, so perhaps I could find myself in death. But Katsura deserves to live, Q. The general will be murdering her as well as me!"

Gordon lowered his head, recalling a similar statement Kiryuu told him the day he found out about the link—the first time Kiryuu possessed Katsura's form to talk to him.

"_But remember, two lives are now in your hands, not just one."_ He remember Mechagodzilla telling him. Gordon ran his hand through his white hair. "Damn. Kiryuu, I programmed you with a survival protocol. You're existence is threatened. Initiate it. My company is threatened, initiate it. Survival no matter the cost."

"Gordon!" Will cried. He knew exactly what Gordon was ordering Kiryuu to do. "That would mean…"

"What would that mean?" asked Q. Gordon reared back at Q, thrusting his fist forwards and knocking Q unconscious. He gagged the scientist up once more, and then placed a pair of sound dampening earmuffs to Q's head. He did not want Q to learn of his plan.

"I know what that would mean," said Gordon. "But I won't let that son of a bitch take a decade's worth of work away from me, nor will I allow him to kill Katsura. Do you have a radio link to his communications tower?"

"I do," Kiryuu said.

"Cut the feed back to Area 51," Gordon said. "And write up a report…saying that General Levi and his men died in combat against Biollante."

"Gordon!" Will cried.

"It's out of my hands, Will," Gordon said. "Kiryuu must survive at all cost, because Katsura must survive. I won't loose my best scientist! Kiryuu, make it look like an accident!"

"Compliance, Gordon," Kiryuu nodded. "I can calculate for one."

He let Katsura go, returning to the field. Katsura shook her head, but she knew everything.

"I really object to this," she said.

"I know," said Gordon. "So do I. But there's nothing I can do. He would have done it anyways. Kiryuu's like that. But now, hearing it from me directly will give him more of a confidence boost."

"And just to think we were worried about that survival protocol I programmed in Kiryuu," said Will. "Extremely worried. Now, we're using it—to our advantage. We're playing the Devil's Game, Gordon."

"We're winning the Devil's Game, Will," Gordon sighed as he patted the computer expert on his back. "Make sure Q stays unconscious until the fight's over. Maybe when Kiryuu does it, he'll also destroy that horrible thing your old friend built."

"I know he will," said Will.

_Cut it at the right time…_Kiryuu thought. Godzilla glanced at the arm for a moment the arm that was wrapped around his neck. Biollante rested, finding this scene rather amusing. She heard everything that went on through the link between Katsura and Kiryuu. Though, because of her hatred towards Levi Garrison, she wanted to see exactly what this 'Survival Protocol' would do when Kiryuu initiated it. She wanted to know exactly what Kiryuu would do when the General fired the DT on him. She was ecstatic. Godzilla sniffed at the arm, recognizing it. The right arm! The one he ripped off—the one was replaced. Godzilla blinked for a moment, awakening from a trance, a dream where he saw everything but could not touch. He rumbled meekly, begging his father to let go of him. Kiryuu's eyes widened when he heard that small sound. He glanced down at Godzilla, seeing the clarity in his eyes, and the sorrow. Godzilla moaned again, his eyes begging Kiryuu to let go. Kiryuu slowly loosened his grip, letting his son go. Godzilla rose off of his knees. He glanced behind Kiryuu, noticing the exposed, jagged, bony spines. The strange reptile was right, she was helping him regain his father. Though, something did not seem right about what he saw. There was no life coming from those spines. He touched the bone, feeling them with his claw. They seemed old, and skeletal, not strong and healthy like his. Godzilla looked into Kiryuu's eyes and it became apparent to him about the fate of his father. He was not looking at his father as if he were alive; he was looking at a ghost. His father was dead and the humans just reanimated his body inside the casing of metal. The humans—killed his father and turned him into this. Kiryuu knew the look in his eyes and he sighed in grief.

_I'm sorry…_Kiryuu sighed internally.

_Oh, how sweet, _Biollante hissed into both their minds. _A reunion._

_I'll explain it later, _Kiryuu motioned to Godzilla—remembering how to speak the language. _"That thing is not our friend, son. She's our enemy!"_

Godzilla agreed. No matter what happened to his father, he knew his father was right. His father was in there, dead or alive and now they both were reunited to fight side by side. Biollante was no deliverer.

"_Let's send her back to the pit in which she came from," _Kiryuu roared.

_Oh, two against one, well, this doesn't seem very fair, _Biollante said. Several large stalks rose up from her form, taking the shape enormous Venus Fly Traps. As their traps opened, they revealed several rows of gleaming white teeth. They shot through the ground, and rose up before Kiryuu and Godzilla, spraying their acid on the both of them. Kiryuu grabbed Godzilla and dodged the attack swiftly. Godzilla's neck reared back and blasted his powerful breath on several of the trap tipped tendrils, setting them ablaze. Kiryuu let go of Godzilla and lifted the arm with the only forearm cannon still attached. He fired on Biollante, pelting her hide, shaking loose some of the scales and vines around her. Biollante growled, diving into the ground, sending several of her tendrils up from the earth. Kiryuu leapt back into the air, slicing the tendrils with his blades. Mechagodzilla's jaws dropped, twin lines of electrical energy shot out, hitting the hump in the ground and forcing Biollante to surface.

_This is fun,_ said Biollante as she rose out of the ground. She shook off the dust from her form and grinned ferociously. _My turn!_

She reared back once more, spouting her acid directly at Kiryuu. The great mecha dodged, leaping off to the side. Biollante grinned as she shot out the tendrils again, grabbing Kiryuu's foot and yanking him to the ground once more. She pulled him close to her, wrapping her tendrils and claws around him. Godzilla roared out, rushing to his mechanical 'father's' side.

_Don't come any closer!_ Biollante hissed back at him. Godzilla froze.

_Let me go! _Kiryuu roared into her mind. With his exposed arm, he commanded the bio-syntech to form into a single blade jutting out from his hand. He roared out once more, sounding the familiar trumpet only Godzilla could produce. He thrusted the blade deep into Biollante's chest, twisting it around inside, slicing her insides. Biollante let out a shrill scream, flinching, writhing in his grip. Her ichor splattered out, drenching Kiryuu's chest in stale green. Kiryuu's lip pulled back in a feral snarl, snorting and spitting as he thrusted farther into her. Biollante glanced down, her pain and agonizing expression faded and she began to laugh.

_This—is exactly where—I want you!_ She chuckled despite the pain. Her tendrils came around his face, locking it into their grip. His eyes widened in shock just as her lips met his. She had him locked into a kiss—a kiss unwanted. Kiryuu tried to fight against the kiss, but even the arm with the syntech dagger was buried deep and locked him to her. He felt something squirming inside his mouth, thrusting itself towards the back and latching itself onto his maser cannons. He would fire them, but he knew that he would be damaged from the blast as well. Kiryuu's blades tore Biollante's grip and he pulled back, tearing away a slice of her chest with him. Her entrails dripped from his dagger and her blood stained his metallic plating. As he pulled back he found that the thing which was attacking to the back of his throat was still there. It was her tongue. In a similar technique that he had used on Godzilla once, Biollante was thrusting her bio-syntech down his throat. She meant to kill him as he once meant to kill his own son. Decapitation…

_Fate has a sense of irony, eh, Kiryuu?_ Biollante's mental voice chuckled mockingly at him.

_Not today…_Kiryuu grimaced. His lip pulled back again, showing off every gleaming fang in his mouth. Biollante's eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do. Kiryuu snapped his jaws shut on the bio-syntech trunk in his mouth. His head pulled away just as the trunk tore away. At the same time he felt excruciating pain from the back of his mouth. Biollante ripped his maser cannons loose just as her tongue tore away from Kiryuu, snaking it's way back into her jaws. She reared back, shivering. Kiryuu grinned slightly and parted his lips. With a jerk of his head, Mechagodzilla spat out the bio-syntech end of her tongue, along with the maser cannons it attached itself to. Dangling and writhing from the corners of his jaws and between his teeth were the bio-synaptic sensors that were once attached to the masers.

Godzilla's eyes bulged out in shock and horror, seeing the writhing 'serpent's in Mechagodzilla's mouth. Kiryuu's sensors twitched, weaving around each other until they created a thick tongue of their own. Then, with a mocking smile, he lapped the bio-syntech cords back into his mouth and wiped his lips off with his left claw. Biollante was still phased by the pain inflicted in her chest and in her mouth. Her jaws dripped with her own greenish colored blood and she spat several times. Kiryuu smirked and leapt—flying straight at her. Biollante turned for a moment just as Kiryuu flipped backwards, walking up her chest and sending her flying with a kick of his foot. He sent her flying towards General Garrison and his company. Kiryuu made a full flip in mid air, landing on the ground and sending shockwaves through the dirt, buckling it under his feet. Godzilla could only stare in silence at the strange maneuver his father pulled. He never did that before the humans changed him. The humans—they some how made him physically more advanced than he was before he died. Godzilla shook his head as he watch Biollante go flying towards the small army and their weapons.

"Sir!" Madison cried. "Biollante!"

"Son of a bitch," he breathed. "Fall back! Everyone, move!"

Biollante's massive form flew at them, crashing into the Dimension Tide Cannon and the truck it was born on. The cannon exploded underneath her as she landed on it, sending fire and soot into the air. She was still moving, her massive body creating a ravine as she went through the ground. Garrison and his crew were caught under her body. Biollante slowed to a stop, unconscious from the fall.

_Well, that takes care of them…_Kiryuu sighed to himself.

"How the fucking hell did he do that?" Gordon asked, staring in utter shock from the kick Kiryuu delivered to Biollante. "Did you—did you see that?"

Will could only laugh.

"He's been watching too many Kung Fu movies," Katsura laughed.

"Gordon," said Will. "Kiryuu can kick—hard!"

"Um—Kiryuu kicks ass?" Katsura giggled.

"Like hell he can!" Gordon laughed aloud. "Oh well…least he took care of the DT as well."

He glanced back just as he heard a moan come from their captive. Q shook his head as he slowly began to regain consciousness. Gordon removed the earmuffs from his head and patted him on the back. Will took the gag off of his mouth.

"I have terrible news, son," he sighed. "Somehow…by a freakish accident, the Dimension Tide has been destroyed—and General Garrison along with his men have been killed."

Q shook his head as he awoke. The news swiftly brought him back to consciousness. He stared at Gordon, and then back at Will.

"My—invention…" he swallowed. "The General…"

"I'm sorry," Gordon sighed. "Kiryuu—wasn't paying attention. Biollante was about to kill him—and he—kicked her in the head—which flung her back and she landed on your DT."

"Shit!" Q cried. "Then—how are we going to get rid of Biollante?"

"Well, we still have the AZC," said Will. "Which Kiryuu will fire. Biollante has taken away most of his weapons though, including the maser cannons inside his mouth. The only thing he has left are his agility, his flight ability, one forearm cannon, and the bio-syntech. But, knowing Kiryuu, he can figure out exactly what to do even with those limited resources."

"But we must make sure we get rid of Biollante for good!" Q cried. "We can't be sure we'll do that if we don't have the DT."

"He has Godzilla fighting on his side as well," said Katsura. "And that heat ray can destroy just about anything."

"But…" Q protested.

"Sit back," said Gordon. "Shut the hell up, and enjoy the show, before I punch you in the head again."

_Katsura…_began Kiryuu through the link. _Biollante is out cold. I am going to fire the AZC on her now._

_Had your fun? _Katsura asked slyly.

_It's over now, _he said. _I want it to be._

Katsura nodded. Gordon turned to her, noticing that she had just spoken to him.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He said that he'll fire the AZC now," she replied. "While he has a chance. Biollante is not moving—but Kiryuu says she's not dead. She's unconscious. He doesn't want to waste anymore time."

"Good," Gordon nodded. "The faster he gets this done, the faster we can get him back for more repairs and put this day to rest."

"We all need it," Will sighed.

"You guys are fucked up!" Q snorted. "Including you, Billy! I mean, what the hell happened to you?"

"I created life," Will replied dryly. "I created Kiryuu. Things change when you create a life—when you play God. He has the right to live, just like anyone of us."

"You used to be a down-to-earth man," Q sniffed. "Now, you're talkin' riddles."

"That's what Kiryuu does," Will looked back at Q. "Someday, you'll understand. Though, I think you do now more than ever, but you refuse to admit it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Q.

"When you used your syntech to enter Kiryuu's CPU and rescue he and Katsura," Will said. "You connected to Kiryuu—became a part of his program, and his program has become a part of you—like it has become a part of Katsura. Just remember what you have in common to him."

Q sighed, glancing down at his bounded right arm. He could feel the syntech inside his arm, sense its feelings. It was almost like a sentient being on its own, much like Kiryuu. And it was aware, like Kiryuu. Q stared back at Will. He was right, Kiryuu downloaded a small part of him into the programming of his own bio-syntech, bring it more to life. This idea frightened Q even more. The amount of power that Kiryuu could weald if he branched pieces of his program into systems and left it there to procreate on its own. Q remained silent, his eyes lit up in realization. He looked at the image of Biollante, seeing an enormous gash in her chest. It seemed to be healing a bit, though.

"What caused that?" he asked.

"Kiryuu thrusted his hand into her body," said Katsura. "With his blade."

"Could he download a bit of himself into Biollante too?" Q asked. "Since she's bio-syntech as well?"

"Yeah," said Will. "But I don't know if Kiryuu did it or not."

"Wouldn't matter if Biollante got up or not," said Q. "Kiryuu's infected her—with his own program, like a virus."

"How do you know?" asked Gordon.

"Call it a connection," Q smiled.

"He's right," Katsura said. "I sense it too. But, Kiryuu's waiting for the right moment in order to take over."

"He infected the Simeon spaceship like that as well," breathed Gordon. "Remember? That's how he was able to destroy their ship, though he was using their Mechagodzilla at the time. God—he's dangerous."

Kiryuu stopped, seeing Biollante slowly regain consciousness. She turned her head slightly, breathing heavily. Her vision was clouded by stars and sunbursts from all the blood loss. Her eyes slowly began to clear and she lifted her head painfully up to see what had happen. She found herself in the middle of the ravine her hulking body had created from the fall. And, then, she saw Kiryuu standing before her with an arrogant smirk on his face.

_So, you think you're Jackie Chan, huh? _Biollante grunted as she gurgled up some of her own blood.

_I have a few tricks up my metallic sleeve, _Kiryuu mocked.

Biollante got up, breathing heavily, her ichor dripping from her jaws.

_What do you want from me?_ Kiryuu asked. _Why are you so desperate to have me? What makes me so special?_

_To know what it means to be loved despite the freakish abilities, the differences, _she replied. _The same love you share with Katsura. She doesn't hate you—she doesn't think of you as different than any other being she's come in contact. It doesn't matter to her. But me? Because of my mental abilities, my own country does this to me!_

She pointed directly at herself.

_They turn me into more of a monster than I was before,_ Biollante said. _You have no idea what that feels like._

Kiryuu leaned down to her, grabbing a hold of her neck.

_Oh—but I do, Erika, _he rumbled into her mind. _I do. A lot more than you know._

_Then if we have so much in common,_ Biollante began. _Then why won't you love me—treat me as you do her?_

_Because unlike you,_ Kiryuu hissed. _I've learned to deal with my differences, and I've grown within them. I've come to accept myself for what I've become. You—have not._

_Who can accept one's self when they look like this? _She spat into his face. Kiryuu flinched back, holding his right eye, realizing that her saliva was filled with acid. The acid ate through some of his face, scarring the bio-syntech tissue around his eye lid and cheek. He staggered back roaring in pain as he held his right eye. It was now unusable. He still had his left eye, though.

_What's the matter, Kiryuu? _Biollante asked as she slowly and painfully got back onto her feet. _Going blind?_

_I can see perfectly!_ Kiryuu snapped. _Enough to destroy you._

He turned towards Biollante, revealing his scarred face and his blackened, sightless right eye. His left eye glowed with the fierce rage that burned in his heart. He pointed at her with the remaining cannon he had on his left arm. Biollante reared up snarling and hissing, crawling up towards him with her claws and her tendrils. Kiryuu fired at her, cutting several of her tendrils and pelting her skin with hot flames from the two cannons on his arm. Several of her tendrils shot up towards him and he dodged, slicing them with his syntech. One of her own tendrils came out, jerking off the cannon from Kiryuu's arm. Kiryuu leapt back, flipping backwards and landing down on the balls of his feet, gripping the ground as he slid backwards. Taking into his claws like a piece of fabric, he leapt forwards again, swiftly flying towards her once more. Biollante knew this maneuver as she swerved out of the way. Her own claws grabbed Kiryuu's foot, slamming him down to the ground. Kiryuu looked back up, regaining his composure, rearing up on his arms and hands and taking hold of head with his feet—locking them in a scissors' lock. Biollante let out a yelp as he flipped her over with his weight. Her body was still once more. The gash in her chest was taking its toll. Biollante lifted her head up for a moment. She glanced back at Kiryuu. His form was still as well. Biollante chuckled.

_Nice move, but—it wasn't—enough, Kiryuu, _she began weakly. _Such a nice puppet…_

_It was—enough, _Kiryuu began. His body moved. He was weakened though, all this fighting was taking its toll on his energy supply as well. He leaned up and smiled. Kiryuu needed her to stay still for him.

_What do you mean?_ Biollante asked.

_This…_he smiled. _Program—initiated._

Biollante's eyes narrowed, confused by what he meant. Then, she felt something inside her. Her movements towards her froze to a stop. Her eyes widened in astonishment, realizing that she could not move a single muscle in her body.

_What have you done? _She demanded.

_I've crashed the—syntech, Erika,_ he replied. _You cannot move. My virus has spread throughout your body. Remember, you are also a cyborg—a machine—like me. And machines have programs in order for them to function. Without those programs, your muscles can't do a thing. You're paralyzed._

_No!_ Biollante cried.

_I'm sorry, Erika,_ Kiryuu said. _But you now must rest._

He leaned up as far as he could go. Kiryuu got to his feet and his chest began to open up. He only had enough power for one shot of the AZC. With Biollante still, he could do it. Kiryuu felt the energy gather into his chest, creating a blue glowing ball in the center. With a grunt, he let the energy go, the bluish ball of cold racing towards Biollante.

_Kiryuu!_ She cried out just as the blast hit her. Her body froze up, turning into a grayish colored, frozen block of ice. Kiryuu moaned just as he felt his systems shut down. His body fell to the ground and his mind went into unconscious. Godzilla roared out when he saw Kiryuu fall. He stared back at the frozen Biollante, and he knew exactly what to do next. The spines on his back lit up and he reared back, the energy built up into the back of his mouth. He let the heat blast out of his mouth, hitting Biollante's frozen form and shattering it. As soon as the flames disappeared and the form of the monster had disappeared completely.


	9. Ending…

**Ending…**

"And Godzilla destroys Biollante," sighed Gordon.

"Gordon," began Will. "Kiryuu's not responding. I think he lost power. All that fighting—it drained him. The Absolute Zero Cannon was the straw that broke the camel's back. So, there's no power to his systems. He can't move."

"Katsura?" Gordon asked. He glanced over to his biologist noticing she was on the floor, unconscious. He knelt over, feeling her pulse. She was sleeping because Kiryuu was out cold. "Great."

"What happened to her?" asked Q.

"The link," said Will. "Bound by spirit, mind, and body. So, he shuts down, she goes unconscious like that."

"Don't you think that's dangerous?"

"No," said Gordon. "Because somewhere Kiryuu's still activated. I mean, he just ran out of power. The moment we bring him back to the base and recharge his batteries he'll wake up, and she'll wake up. It'll be like nothing happened. Will, put Katsura in a chair and make her comfortable. Then, lunch the Shirisagi to pick up Kiryuu and bring him back to the base."

"Godzilla's still there," said Will. "I don't think it's wise."

"We have to get that monster away from Kiryuu," began Mike.

"How?" asked Tochi.

"Wait," began Gordon. "Watch…he's going to Kiryuu."

Godzilla approached the fallen body of Mechagodzilla and knelt down. He lifted the head up and rested Kiryuu's shoulders against his chest. Godzilla began to shake Kiryuu, trying to awaken him. He would not awake. Godzilla rumbled and purred, still, shaking Mechagodzilla. Then, he stopped putting his claw over Kiryuu's scarred cheek. He shook his head, not understanding what just happened. That strange weapon his father had used, some how it killed him. To Godzilla, though, Kiryuu seemed dead. He had no concept of batteries, recharge or understanding that Kiryuu needed energy to run. He had no idea that in reality, Kiryuu was just shut down from lack of power. Though, this shut down seemed like death to him. He could not leave his father's body here though—where ever here was. Since the death of Biollante, the ground itself reverted back to its desolate form. No moister in the air, and the air itself tasted a bit salty. Godzilla sighed for a moment. His father died once, and the humans some how brought him back to life. The humans could do it again, but what would happen if they did? His father did not deserve that treatment. Godzilla knew there had to be some way to protect his father's body. The humans desecrated it by turning his father into this monstrosity. He would not let that happen again. Godzilla got up and took hold of Kiryuu's body. He began to drag it away.

"Uh—oh," Will said. "Godzilla's taking Kiryuu."

"Shit," Gordon sighed. "Tell the Shirisagi to get to the scene and try to get Godzilla away from Kiryuu."

"The Shirisagi don't have weapons powerful enough to go against Godzilla," said Tochi.

"Isn't there a way to remotely recharge Kiryuu enough for him to return to the base?" asked Q.

"No," said Gordon. "Because we never thought he'd use up so much of his power fighting. Damn-it to hell. Unless we have an extension cord long enough to hook up to him, we can't do anything."

"You can't jump him off either?" asked Q.

"No," Gordon sighed. "We just assumed if something like this were to happen, we'd use the Shirisagi to pick Mechagodzilla up and bring back to the base. We didn't even think about the possibility that Godzilla might try to take Kiryuu's body with him."

"We do have—some of our own maser tanks," said Mike. "We could lure Godzilla away with those."

Gordon nodded in agreement: "Yes. We could, if we could get there in time."

"Use the Shirisagi to carry the tanks there," said Tochi.

"Okay," Gordon nodded. "Okay. Sounds like a plan. Get the maser cannons ready and have the Shirisagi carry them over to the battlefield."

"You have maser tanks?" asked Q, dumbfounded.

"I bought a few just incase we needed them," said Gordon. "You can buy anything on Ebay."

Q leaned against his chair, shaking his head in grief. Ebay…

"These are old surplus tanks, really," said Will. "Old out of date stuff we bought, nothing like what's used today. But they do make good decoys."

"You know, some wiring is used to hook Kiryuu to the Shirisagi," began Mike. "We could recharge some of him with that connection. But not everything."

"Enough to protect the Shirisagi if Godzilla decides to attack them," said Tochi.

"Okay," Gordon nodded. "Get on that."

Godzilla glanced up, seeing the strange metallic birds streak across the sky. Under their wings they carried familiar objects, the weapons humans used against him. He let loose a growl, his lip pulling back into a snarl. He knew that the humans were coming after his father, to take him away from Godzilla. He did not want that to happen again. Godzilla held onto his father's chest, his back spines lighting up with their familiar bluish glow. He reared back and shot his breath weapon at them, the stream of blue-white flowing from his massive jaws. The metallic birds banked off, landing off in a distance and releasing their cargo. The strange long, human weapons came towards him and they began to fire their lightning bolts at him. He noticed just how much weaker these lightning bolts were compared to the horrifying stinging sensation he had received numerous times from his father's own mouth. Though, they were still as annoying enough. The weapons scattered around him, firing directly at him. Godzilla did not wish to mess with these creatures, he just wanted to return home with his father. Though, he burrowed through the ground to get her, he could not do it again—not with his father in his arms. He was trapped here. The only way to escape was to leave his father to the humans. He would loose his father once more.

The strange metallic birds banked off firing their own stingers at him. Godzilla roared in frustration, firing his breath weapon at them again. They scattered and flew off. Godzilla laid his father's still body down on the ground and touched the bony spines on his back. The humans just wanted his father. Godzilla could tell that they only wanted his father because of the way they were flying around him. They were not advancing, they were dodging only trying to drive Godzilla away. If he gave his father up to the humans, they would leave him alone and he could return to his island where he belonged for healing. The poison Biollante used on him made him weak. He did not feel much like fighting them. Then, Godzilla realized that if he gave his father back up to the humans, they would bring him back to life. He could not decided whether or not he wanted that. His father might return to him on his own if Godzilla gave the body up to the humans again. Godzilla sighed, he did not want his father to leave him. There was hope that he would return though. The great monster backed away from Kiryuu's form, lumbering away and watching as the strange birds extended some strange black vines down from their 'feet'. The vines attached to the back of his father, lifting the body up into the air and flying off with it. He watched as the human weapons also turned away leaving him there to find his way back to his island. Godzilla sighed in grief, defeated once more. He dove into the ground, burrowing himself and heading back towards the ocean.


	10. A Peaceful Interlude Version 1

**A Peaceful Interlude Version 1.5 …and Repairs**

Maintenance on Kiryuu's heavily damaged body was going to take time to repair. Already, workers at Site Alpha were working around the clock to repair the damaged bio-syntech around Kiryuu's right eye, and stabilizing his relay networks of synaptic cords, both internal and external. They were already in the works to create upgraded versions of maser cannons for his mouth. Gordon insisted on something a bit more powerful than what he had originally. Back at the site of the battle, the Utah Foundation was picking up the pieces, gathering what they found were bits and parts of Biollante's burned body and incinerating it the moment they found them. Gordon Knight wanted to make sure there was not going to be a 'second coming'. As for the incident with General Garrison and his men, Gordon burned the files and erased the evidence within the Foundations databanks that even would prove that he had a hand in their deaths. He had Kiryuu write up a false report to the Secretary of Defense stating that their deaths were caused when Biollante slammed into the ground and there was no way that Kiryuu could prevent it. He wanted to make sure that Kiryuu would never mention that Gordon activated the AI's Survival Protocol in order for the situation to occur. He knew that Kiryuu lined Biollante's body up so that she would hit the DT when he kicked her. It was all a part of the plan to make sure that Kiryuu and Katsura survive.

Katsura awoke the moment they fed power into Kiryuu's systems. She awoke a little bit disoriented, but otherwise alright. Gordon had to find a way to keep this incident out of Q Terezawa's report when he returned to Washington D.C. Gordon had Kiryuu hack into the files in Washington, fooling the heads of state and making Q sound like a burbling fool when he reported it. Will regretted the treatment Q received though, and he tried often to make up for it by calling him and apologizing to him. Though, still a lot of the conversations were the same, Q just did not understand what Will and the others saw in Kiryuu. Q was also afraid of the connection he had now with Kiryuu, parts of Kiryuu's programming software taking control of his right arm. Kiryuu reassured that he would not do anything anymore to harm Will's old friend. Q seemed sated for the moment. Now, it was about rebuilding and repairing Kiryuu. Will removed the AI from the body of Mechagodzilla while they were repairing it. Kiryuu's AI was hooked up to the projector while he monitored the repairs from the control room. His ethereal form sat down on the chair and he sighed as he watched them.

"All's well that ends well," sighed Will. "All of this. At least now, they are more than willing to keep you hooked up."

Kiryuu nodded as he glanced out through the bay window seeing his still form through the glass. He crossed his arms and leaned against the chair, placing his feet up on the control panel.

"They say that they're monitoring activities in the east," said Will. "Something is causing quite a stir down there. And we've monitored Godzilla's trek back to Ogasawara Island. At least he made it back without causing any problems for ships in the area."

"I knew what Godzilla felt when he was trying to drag me from the scene, Will," Kiryuu began. "He wanted to bring me back with him."

"You should visit him, if Gordon allows," Will said.

"I know," began Mechagodzilla. "But then again, what difference would it make if I did? He thinks I'm dead."

"You died before," Will said.

"No," said Kiryuu. "It's not that. He knows that I've died before. When he saw my exposed dorsal spines, he knew what happened. He knew the fate of his father—the body that my AI now houses. He almost seemed disturbed by it. Before, he just thought that I returned…that I disappeared somewhere. But now, he knows what was done."

"Spooky," Will sighed. "There's nothing we can do. Maybe it was wrong in using the bones of the one who died back then. Maybe we shouldn't have used them as the skeleton for Mechagodzilla, but the deed has been done. There's nothing we can do."

"No, there isn't," said Kiryuu. "At least not now."

"Here's a question," began Will. "Do you want the spines to be covered again, like they were, or do you want them exposed now?"

"Cover them," said Kiryuu. "To protect them. They are a symbol, and that symbol needs to be protected. I know what is inside of me when I'm in that body. I don't need to be reminded again."

"Yeah," Will sighed. "Sure. Well, this world will always need Mechagodzilla, it seems, one way or another."

"In one form or another," Kiryuu said. "This world will need me."

"Hell's fire hot," Gordon sniffed. "What are we into now?"

"We're in it deep, Gordon," said Will. "I've reset Kiryuu's survival protocol, so he won't go nuts over it."

"And I take comfort in that, Will," said Gordon. "I take comfort that Kiryuu's afraid of his own Survival Protocol."

"So do I," said Katsura as she sipped at her coffee. "Even his power scares me. But it will take a long time for Kiryuu to heal after the damage Biollante inflicted on him."

Gordon leaned into the table: "Pray tell, Katsura. What did that overgrown hedge monster do to my Mechagodzilla's AI system?"

"She—tormented him," said Katsura. "She—God…raped him."

"Sweet Jesus H. Christ," Gordon sighed in grief.

"She—groped Kiryuu?" Will asked in horror.

"Little bit more than groped, Will," Katsura said. "She forced fed him sexual sensations directly into his CPU, something he really never has felt before."

"You mean you two don't…get it on in there?" Gordon asked.

"No," Katsura said. "We kiss, that's it. Nothing more. Most the time he just holds me. That's enough. His mind is somewhat of a child—a child in love, but still a child. I don't do anything sexual to him. But Biollante…Erika…it's difficult for him to comprehend it. But he knew the sensation he was feeling was wrong. She violated him. Earlier today I tried to just give him a hug inside our link, he shrank back from me. Gordon, I'm worried that he's been damaged mentally. He needs time to heal, and help to understand."

"What are we going to do about this?" Gordon asked. "Kiryuu's been—raped, I just instigated him to use his Survival Protocol. And we've got deaths on our hands that I've been ordering Kiryuu's AI to cover up. I'm—starting to think like him!"

"No," said Will. "He's just been thinking like you all this time. All we can do is show him that we care."

"Kiryuu feels weakened right now because he had not the power to fight Biollante off inside his own mind," said Katsura. "He's no longer sure of himself, and he's lost all confidence. We need to be there for him now more than ever."

"Right," said Gordon. "For now, let just leave him some time for himself to think this through. Okay?"

"Something Kiryuu has asked me already, Gordon," Katsura smiled.

"Okay," Gordon began as he stood up. "On another note. What's this I hear about disturbances in the Atlantic Ocean?"

"From what I've heard," began Will. "Fishing trawlers have been going down lately. Sonar reports on the high seas saying it's a group of fish swimming in a thick line—some 200-300 meters long. The thing hasn't surfaced yet. It has been spotted though somewhere around Georgia and Florida."

"Shit," Gordon sighed. "Put down one monster and another one arises. Well, I'll send out some scouters—divers to see what's going on. Any other news?"

"Nothing so far," Katsura said.

"Great," Gordon sighed. "Well, then. Hopefully we can put this whole thing to rest. Katsura, if Kiryuu needs you anytime during the day—even if we're in some sort of meeting, you've got my permission to leave to console him. I think for right now, you're the only one who can."

"Yes, Gordon," Katsura nodded. "I still can't believe that Kiryuu almost killed Q."

"I know," Gordon said. "Hopefully, we can talk to him about that, when he feels like it. He can't keep those feelings bottled up in there."

"I think it has to do with some of the jealousy that Kiryuu felt towards Q," said Will. "When Q started hitting on Kat, Kiryuu became a bit agitated."

"Figures," said Gordon. "Well, this whole thing…is behind us. Water under the bridge, no doubt. I need to go take a nap. I'll see you all later."

He got up and left the meeting room. Will stared back at Katsura.

"When you went in there," began Will. "What happened to you?"

"I found Kiryuu bounded with vines," she replied. "And Erika was, well, kissing him. Though, I could tell she was doing much more than that, and I could sense it. She was—enforcing the emotions that usually are felt during…sex. But she wasn't doing any of the—physical movements to him. It had to do with her psychic powers. I could tell that Kiryuu was being tormented. I could sense that he did not like what he felt. She was a sick girl, Will. Those emotions, after them being inflicted onto him, will confuse him even more. Kiryuu did not know why she was doing that to him. He couldn't understand. It's kind of like a child being abused in that manner—and they'll often feel that what just happened was some sort of punishment. I don't want Kiryuu to feel that way when I hold him."

"He seems very grown up on the outside, Katsura," said Will. "But on the inside…"

"He's now like a teenager," said Katsura. "Still, he knows it was wrong, but this has confused him. I have to console him some how. But, I don't know how. I can't do it like—like he might want me to do…like his girlfriend. I feel like I need to do it like his mother, for some strange reason."

"Because you still feel that you are his mother, not his girlfriend," said Will. "I think you kiss him just because he wants you too. When he looks at you, he wants to. But when you look at him, you don't see a lover, you see a son. So, be the mother you want to be to him. Console him as a mother, not as a girlfriend."

"She wanted something," said Katsura. "Some how, making him feel those sensual emotions, it forced his mind into the Internet, into hacking those files—especially on herself. And it was with the promise that she would make it stop."

"Jesus," Will sighed. "What else?"

"She—I saw a cord jacked into the back of Kiryuu's neck," she replied. "I could sense that he was hacking, downloading files at a speed that not even he could even match. While she kept him busy with the emotions she fed into him and with the hacking, she was downloading directly from him into her. Kiryuu was afraid he'd overflow from all the information intake."

"He would," said Will. "I ran some scans on his CPU. Yeah, he has an extremely fast processor, but he would have crashed with the amount of gigs per second he was downloading from the military grid. Not even he could take it, not unless he immediately scattered the evidence to the servers that he hosted on the Internet."

"Biollante wasn't letting him," said Katsura.

"Figures," said Will. "I'd feel violated too if I went through all that."

"I'm going to see Kiryuu," said Katsura. "I sense he needs me."

"His CPU's in my office," said Will. "I'm still running some scans now. I don't want anything to happen to him while we're operating on his body. Luckily the CPU's very easy to remove."

"You have the projector up?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "But he's jacked into my computer—only the computer he's jacked in isn't connected to the Internet and it's running off a generator. I don't want Kiryuu to browse through any chords while I'm running the scans. He wasn't to thrilled about that. All he has right now are the games on my computer to keep him occupied while my computer is scanning his CPU."

"I'll go to him," she said as she left the meeting room.

"Er, I'll just finish up here," Will called back after her as she ran down the corridor to Will's office. Will's office was the same as it always has been, papers strung out everywhere, computers left on with Pong screen saver bouncing the ball back and forth. Only one compute seemed cleared of that and it was attached to a beach ball sized, black sphere with various wirers and syntech tendrils growing out from its face. She knew that was Kiryuu—his true form. The AI system sat on a pillow. Will wanted Kiryuu to be comfortable while his computer ran the scans. Will wanted to know what Biollante damaged while she was inside Kiryuu's processors. Katsura could see that Kiryuu's AI was connected to a lone speaker on the floor. She walked up to it, and tapped the sphere on the top.

"Katsura?" asked Kiryuu.

"Hello, sleepy," she said, sensing that he was asleep while the scanning was going on. Kiryuu let loose a vocalized yawn.

"Hello," Kiryuu rumbled. "How did the meeting go?"

"You should know," she laughed. "We're connected."

"I—didn't listen in," Kiryuu said. "I…"

"I told Gordon," she said, picking up the heavy sphere and sitting it in her lap. "I had to."

"I figured as much," Kiryuu sighed. She turned slightly as she saw Kiryuu's virtual avatar appear on Will's monitor. "You don't have to hold me, Katsura."

"I feel that I need to," she said. "You don't have to be the tough guy all the time."

"What did Gordon say?" he asked.

"He was horrified," Katsura replied. "But he does not blame you. He was horrified that—that monster could ever do such a thing to you. He's not taking it so well."

"Katsura," began Kiryuu. "I thought I could fortify my connection. No one could ever break in—but Biollante…"

"She did it through a psychic link, Kiryuu," said Katsura. "You're were set up to protect yourself from hackers coming in from the Internet, not psychic plants."

"You're right, Katsura," Kiryuu said. "But…"

"Don't let it get you down," said Katsura. "We need you. Will needs you, Gordon needs you…I need you. Okay? You're still the best AI that has become sentient and aware."

"Probably because I haven't taken over the world yet?" Kiryuu asked, acting a bit cocky.

"I don't think you will," Katsura smiled, holding the sphere tightly.

"You're right," Kiryuu sighed. "It's illogical. I may be sentient, but having a quest for power is unlikely. I already have freedom, of mind anyways. Like I wanted."

"I know," she said. "Accept when Will wants to do scan."

"I understand why I must not be jacked into the Web, Katsura," said Kiryuu. "It slows the program down if I'm surfing. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can be back in my body and putting up defenses like I always do."

Katsura smiled as she hugged the sphere a bit tighter. She heard Kiryuu grunt for a moment.

"Katsura…" he began. "Not so tight. You're squeezing one of my sensors."

"Oh, sorry," she said as she let go. "Kiryuu—I want to know, are you going to be okay, even after what happened?"

"I don't know," he sighed through the speakers. "I don't think I'll ever know. She's done some horrible things. Though, I wonder because of her past, was it her parents and the state that are to blame for this? Still…"

"Look," began Katsura. "No matter what it was, she became a monster. There was no reason for her to do that to you."

"I know," he said. "Katsura? Right now, just don't bring it up too much. And keep holding me like that."

Katsura chuckled as she laid her head on the sphere's surface. It was going to be a long road ahead for Kiryuu to heal from all of this. They just sat in silence as the computer continued to scan Kiryuu's systems.

Will lifted up his cell phone after he dialed Q's cell number. He waited for a moment until the phone answered.

"Hello?" asked Will. "Q?"

"Here," said Q.

"Look, don't hang up," he said. "I just want to say I'm sorry again."

"Why?" Q asked. "My reputation wouldn't be on the line because of you."

"I'm sorry," said Will. "It would never had happened if…"

"If what, if I wasn't on your team? I probably would have been better off. I was nearly killed by that insane computer AI, I was punched in the head by your boss, and nearly freaked out of my wits because of this whole bio-syntech thing! Screw you, Will. If it were up to me, I'd never see you again. From this day forward, we are not friends anymore!"

The signal cut out after that. Will sighed, shaking his head as he lowered the phone. All because of Kiryuu, he lost a friend of his. Though, he was proud of Kiryuu, proud of the achievement he had done. Kiryuu had a reason, Katsura. That was it, it was all for Katsura. Q just did not understand.

"Yeah, screw me," Will sighed. "You pompous-punk assed bastard, Q. Fine, you can't forgive me. Well, neither can I."

**Fin…**


End file.
